Last to Know
by nerdalert28
Summary: Cammie Morgan is your typical teenage girl, average in almost every way. But what happens when her biggest crush Zach is suddenly taking an interest in her. Will her change her? What his true intentions are, Cammie was the last to know. Story is better than the summary. Au story characters are a little ooc. Rated T to be safe
1. Making a fool of myself

Hey making another fanfic here for the gallagher girl series, if you see any mistakes comment them and I'll correct it. Sorry if its bad I'm not an experienced writer, this is only my 2nd fanfic. This story is au some characters are ooc  
Disclaimer ally carter owns all except for the plot

Prologue... well more like an intro  
Cammie Morgan is an average 16 year old girl. She's average weight, height, just plain. Her dad was in the military and died when she was 8(sorry if the info's wrong) and her mom recently got remarried to Joe Solomon, her dad's best friend. Cammie was fine with it, joe was like her second dad but she always misses her dad. Her best friends are Bex, Liz and Macey. Bex is more tough and rules-optional while Liz is clumsy, and super smart. Macey is the boy genius and fashion expert not to mention the senators daughter. And they all go to the school Gallagher High.

Cammie's p.o.v

My alarm rang making me groan. Ugh school, reluctantly I get out of my bed. Sighing I go to my closet and picked out my clothes for the day, grey jeans, black shirt, black leather jacket and my combat boots. I took a quick shower and ran a comb through my long dishwater blonde hair. When I looked decent enough I went downstairs seeing my mother and step father making out. Gross I thought.  
"Please wait until I'm at school." They pull away and I notice a hickey on my mothers neck.

She noticed what I was staring at and blushed. "Oh god i think I'm gonna be sick" My step dad Joe smiled. "Aren't you late for school." I glanced down at my watch. "Shit I'm late." Before I could get yelled at I ran out of the house towards my best friends Bex house. Bex and I drive to school together. Bex's real name is Rebecca but if you call her that you'll end up very confused in Australia.

I met Bex in kindergarten when I spilled my juice on her. She spit her cookies out at me, it wasn't a pretty sight. After that we became best friends immediately.

"Cammie" she said waving me over. I walked to her car. "Hey Bex, come on we're gonna be late". The whole ride was us listening to daughtry (a really good band you should listen to them) songs and singing off key.

"She talking to angels counting the stars making a wish on a passing car" Bex was already about to die laughing at my singing. The windows were rolled down and we were at a red light. Another car was right next to us but I didn't notice I kept singing.  
"She's dancing with strangers she's falling apart waiting for superman to pick her up." I looked at Bex her laughing seemed forced. She gave me the stop-now-your-embarrassing-yourself look. I turned to my side and see the car next to us bursting in laughter. Inside were the 'popular kids' which included my crush since the 6th grade, Zachary Goode.

Tell me what you think should I continue? Any suggestions for what should happen next?


	2. A Certain Smirker

Zach was smirking. The rest of the car was still in laughter. "Nice singing Morgan" I felt her cheeks burn with heat. I looked over at Bex, she looked like she was trying to suppress a laugh. He looked at her blush and smirked. His smirk made her melt every time she looked at it. She had to stop herself from swooning at the sight of him. Fortunately the light turned green and the two cars drove away.

Bex was laughing so hard, I thought we were going to crash. When we finally reached the school my cheeks were still blazing. The bell rang signaling first period. "bye Cammie" she practically yelled. she seemed to be staring at something or someone. I turned around worried, 'Please don't let it be him' i thought still embarrassed about what happened earlier. When I turned around i found herself staring into sparking green eyes.

"Zach" I said almost incoherent "Hey Morgan." he said. Nervously I closed the locker. "Umm hi Zach" Surprisingly  
my voice was soft and quite. He cocked an eyebrow.  
"Sorry I didn't hear you" he replied jokingly. I rolled my eyes. "Is there something you need, cause I have to get to class." Zach just smirked. " I was hoping to escort a beautiful girl to class" Something inside me wishes it was me, but what . I was panicking, where was Macey when you need her? And without even thinking I found myself going along.  
"Oh really, now who might this pretty girl be?" Zach laughed. "Well her name is Cameron but if she doesn't want it i'll gallantly walk another girl to class." he teased. My heart almost leaped out if my chest, he thought I was beautiful and he wanted to walk me to call. It took me a second for the information to sink. 'HE WANTED TO WALK ME TO CLASS! ZACH GOODE WANTED TO WALK ME, ME CAMERON ANN MORGAN TO CLASS' I was so excited I almost forgot to respond. "I think she'll like that."

He smirked "I thought she would". He took my books from my hands and we walked to Dr Fibbs science lab. I had a feeling today was going to be Goode and it was all because of a certain smirker.


	3. Smiling like an idiot

**Before i begin the chapter i want to thank SummerTime15 and InkHeart4112 for reviewing, this chapter is for you guys!**

**SummerTime15: Thanks for bringing that to my ****attention, and I'm so glad you like this story so far, it means so much to me!**

**InkHeart4112: I never noticed, thanks for bringig ti up, I'll fix it right away :) I'm happy to know you like thi story so far, i can't wait for you to read what happens next!**

Zach and I were walking to class slowly. He kept cracking jokes that I couldn't help but laugh at. In-between laughs I managed to say "Then what happened?" He smirked, I almost died. Well it isn't everyday your all-time crush walks you to class and acts all nice and sweet to you. I wonder what Macey would say, she was the boy expert after all.

I was so deep in thought I almost didn't hear Zach say "Oh she tripped and fell into the net" nonchalantly. I cracked a smile.

We reached to door to Dr. Fibb's room. Well the moment was fun while it lasted, when we go inside he'll go with his friend and i would've never existed. The minute we walked in the bell rang. I moved toward the direction of my seat next to Liz. But Zach did something unexpected, he grabbed my hand. I know it's cliche but I felt a spark. I looked at his face but and from what I could tell he felt it too. He pulled me to the empty seat next to him. I glanced at Liz and sent her an apologetic look. She understood, all of my friends knew of my helpless crush on him.

I sat down and got out my books for the lesson, just when I started to take down noted I felt someone poke me. I looked at Zach. He smirked. 'Oh it's on' I thought. When he looked the other way, I poked him then looked away pretending to be innocent. "Two can play at that game." Zach mumbled so the teacher wouldn't catch us. Before I could move Zach started tickling me and the next thing I know I was on the floor too stunned to make a sound.

"CAMERON!" Dr Fibb's yelled. "What happened?" he said in his normal voice. I opened my mouth to speak but Zach answered instead. "She was getting her textbook when she tripped and fell." He lied without missing a beat. That was suspicious but I forgot it in an instant because all eyes on the room were on me. I felt my cheeks burning with heat again for the second time that day. "Very well, continue with your work" Dr Fibbs announced. I sat down on my seat trying to do my work and ignore Zach. This turned out to be much harder than I thought seeing as he kept passing me notes every 5 minutes. I couldn't stay mad at him, he was just so lovable. I opened one if his notes. It said: "Aw Gallagher Girl don't be like that"

I was confused, was Gallagher Girl my nickname? So I wrote back"Gallagher Girl?" and passed it back when the teacher wasn't looking.

"That's my new nickname for you." I look at him and he smirked making me laugh out loud by accident earning a glare from Dr Fibbs.

"Where did you come up with that?"

"Well we do go to Gallagher High and you are a girl." I rolled my eyes. 'Great now he thinks I'm an idiot' I was in the middle if passing a note when Dr Fibbs turned around and caught us. 'We are so screwed' I thought. "All right Cameron"I flinched at my full name, "and Zach, if your not going to pay attention in class, I'm going to split you up." Zach and I shared a look. My watch beeped signaling there was 1 minute left in class. "Cameron sit next to-" Just then the bell rang cutting him off. "Saved by the bell" Zach smirked. I laughed. "We'll I gotta go to my next class, see you later Gallagher Girl." He went out of the room and I walked over to Liz.

"Hey Cammie!" She greeted.

"Hey Liz what's up?" Liz started taking but it was all buzzing in my head. All I could think about was that I was friendly with Zach. We talked and were playful with each other, I would've never guessed it.

"Cammie?Cammie? Cammie are you even paying attention?" Liz asked waving her hands in my face.  
It took my a moment to realize she was talking to me.

"Oh sorry Liz what did you say?"  
"Are you ok?" Her voice filled with concern.  
"Yeah just thinking." I replied still thinking about Zach and I.  
"About what?" Liz asked curiously.  
"Zach" I thought about the encounters we had and found myself smiling like an idiot.


	4. The cafe

**Before i begin the chapter i want to thank everybody who left reviews!**

**Mortal Puhlease: Thanks so much! ****Lmb11154: I'm glad you like my story, i can't wait for you to see what happens next!**

**Goodelover: I love your name! Thanks and i plan on updating more frequently :) ****peace-luv-fanfiction: lol i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Keara. park : Thank you! Enjoy chapter 4! Fluffyhasamax****: lol love your name, and I'm glad you like this story! I cant wait for you to read the next chapter!**

**lovewords: Aww thanks and i promise the next update will be soon! ****Anon: I can't say much because it might spoil the rest of the story but, you'll see ;)**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter own all except for the plot.**

**Please excuse all grammatical and spelling errors!**

Chapter 4-the cafe

**_1 month later_****...**

I was going towards the cafe to meet up with Zach. During the past month we became friends and became really close but i still liked him,maybe even more than before. But the thing that i found weird was that whenever Zach and would walk together to class or hang out in school, people would smirk at me, I never understood why. One day i decided to ask Macey about it.

*flashback*

"Hey Mace i think i see people smirking at me when i walk with Zach, do you know what that could mean?" She shook her head a little bit too fast. "Macey." i warned. She put her textbook in her locker then slammed the locker shut.

"Look Cammie, i just dont want you to get hurt." I was confused. "Why do you think he would hurt me? She opened her mouth but was cut off by the bell. "Just listen to me Cammie, don't trust him" And with that said she walked to Madam Dabney's class leaving me more confused than before.

*end of flashback*

I was so lost in my train of thought i didn't even realize i was at the door of the cafe. I opened the door and walked inside. My eyes scanned the room until i saw a familiar smirker waving me over. When got to the table at the back of the room Zach greeted me with a "Hey Gallagher girl" I smiled. "Hey Zach what up?" He shrugged. He was acting mysterious lately, well more mysterious than usual. "Soooooo"i said trying to lighten up the mood. "Sooooooooooo" he said. An akward silence filled the air. "Doyouwanttogooutwithme?"

"what?" i really hope i heard wrong. Zach Goode doesn't want to go out with me, i'm plain, i'm average, i'm just Cammie Morgan.

"Do you want to go out with me?" he said slowly. This cant be happening,i must be dreaming.

"Are you serious?" i whispered hoping he wouldn't hear me.

"Yeah Cammie i'm serious," He paused "You know i'm still waiting for an answer'". Of course leave it to Zach to crack a joke at a time like this. "Yes" He smirked. "I didn't even think you liked me" i admitted looking down at my hands."Why?"

"Well i'm plain and average, why would you want to go out with me?" Zach forced me to look up.

"Cameron Morgan don't say that, your pretty and smart and funny." I smiled. "Thanks Zach" He smiled at me, not smirked but smiled. Suddenly i felt him get closer and closer to my face. Was he going to kiss me? When he was in from my face i felt my heart beating so fast i thought it as going to leap out of my chest. Then he brushed a strand of hair from my face and said in my EAR "Tomorrow 7:00 i'll pick you at your house." I felt my cheeks redden. "Aww is little cammie blushing" he teased using a baby voice. I hid my face in my arms. "Noooooooo" He laughed again, making me smile. One thing i was certain about was that i was couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**A/n this takes place on a Saturday ****in case I forgot that. For those of you who have wattpad my username is zammie4life. I also have this story published as well as other zammie fanfictions with more to come. Remember to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and your predictions!**


	5. Finding out

**I wanted to give a special thanks to those who left a review, THANKS GUYS! You guys have given me so much support and i hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**SummerTime15- Thank you! The next chapter will be up soon, and i hope you like this chapter!**

** . - Lol and your welcome :) Chapter 6 will be up soon!**

**athenadaughter6- A chapter with Zach's pov is coming soon and i cant say too much without spoiling part of the story. All will be revealed in a few chapters (lol that sounded way too dramatic)**

**Disclaimer Ally Carter owns all i just owe the plot.**

**Chapter 5- Finding out**

Zach and I spent the next hour at the cafe talking about the most randomness things. Eventually we both had to go. I headed to my house and ran to my room past my mom and Joe and called Macey.

"Cammie?"  
"You will never believe what happened." I didn't even wait for her response I just blurted it out. "I'm going on a date with Zach!"The phone was silent."Mace?"  
"Yea I'm here" she sounded distant.  
"So what do you think?" There was another silence.  
"That's amazing!" Her voiced filled with fake cheerfulness. My mind kept going back to the conversation where Macey told me to stay away from Zach. Just thinking about it made me wonder. What did Zach ever do to Macey?  
"So when's the date?" she asked.  
"Tomorrow at 7" I smiled thinking of when he asked me. It felt like it was ages ago when in reality it was 2 hours. Before there could be another awkward silence,my phone rang. "hold on Macey I got another call"  
I looked down at my phone. It was Bex.

"Hey Bex!" I answered happily, maybe a bit too happily.  
"What's got you so happy?" she replied letting her British accent slip out.  
"Hold on let me merge calls with Macey."  
"Kay" I quickly merged the calls and called Liz before Bex got impatient.

"Ok what is it now?" Bex asked curiously.  
I took a deep breath and said "I'm going out with Zach" Bex and Liz squealed. Macey was surprisingly quiet.  
"When did this happen?" Bex asked. Before I could respond Liz asked "What are you going to wear?" They just kept blurring out questions without waiting for me to respond.

"Where are you going?"  
"When is it?"  
"Are you nervous?"  
"Are you excited? "  
Finally I couldn't take it any more. At this rate i'll get a headache. "BEX! LIZ! CALM DOWN!" They shut up instantly.  
"He asked when we were hanging out today. I don't know what I'll wear. I have no idea where we're going. Its tomorrow. And yes I'm nervous and excited."  
The phone was silent. I hope they didn't hang up again, but that's a different story.  
"Did you hang up on my again" I said clearly annoyed this was like the 5th awkward silence.  
"No we're here" they said at the same time. It was even creepier when it happened on the phone.  
"Before your date do you want us to help you get ready?" Macey replied.  
"I'll do your makeup" Liz offered.  
"I call dibs on clothes!" Macey yelled before Bex could even say anything.  
"Dammit Macey! Oh well I'll do...down at else is left?"  
I laughed, "Thanks guys do you want to come over at 5?" They agreed and Bex changed the subject. Soon we were talking about school and boys and basically everything.

I noticed how they were slowly they were acting like themselves after we change the topic. This just added more to my suspicion that they were hiding something from me.

Finally after 3 and a half hours on the phone we all had to go. I sat on my bed and began to read Fallen (a/n you really should read this book it's awesome). When I got up to page 80 someone knocked on my door.

"COME IN!" I yelled since I was too lazy to get up. It was my mom. "Hey Mom, what's up."

She sat on my bed. "Nothing. Are you ok, you were in your room for 3 hours."I laughed my mom was always worried when I was in my room for a long time.

"No, I was just talking to Macey, Bex and Liz about my date tomorrow." Great now she's gonna call Joe. Let the torture-I mean interrogation begin.  
"JOE!" she yelled almost making me deaf. I rubbed my ears in came into the room.. worried.  
"What?! Where's the fire? Stop drop and roll." I rolled my eyes, my stepfather is so weird at times. "Cammie's going on a date tomorrow." I scowled, I was hoping she would forget that. He sat down next to me mom on the bed. "Who is this boy?" He said dead serious. I gulped.  
"Ummm...Zach?"His eyebrows were raised. "Well if Zach hurts you, he'll have to answer to me." I nodded. "Is that all?" He got up and looked at me confused. "Did you want there to be more?" i quickly shook my head thankful it was over. "Good now I'm gonna go to sleep. Night Cammie," The he and my mom left my room.

As soon as they left I let out a sigh. That was close. I picked up my book and started reading from where I left off. But I couldn't read, my mind kept drifting. I was too excited for my date tomorrow. Soon I fell asleep thinking about my date with a smile on my face.

**A/N: Remember to review and tell my what you thought of this chapter!**


	6. The Date

**I decided to stop procrastinating ad update today :) Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story so far, i hope you like this chapter,you all were waiting for their first date. **

** . - Thanks and and your questions will be answered soon i swear! **

**Zammielover16- Thank you and I love your your username! Btw your on the right track ;)**

**SummerTime15- Lol the answers to your questions will be revealed shortly, i really want to say what happens ext but i dot want to spoil the rest of the story! I hope you enjoy chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer Ally Carter owes all except for the plot **

**Chapter 6- The date**

**_The next day 6:30_**

I was so exicted for my date i couldn't sit still. Bex had to literally tie me to my chair to i could get ready. It was half an hour before my date and i was already ready. I was wearing leggings, a flowy top and black flats since the weather was still warm. I had minimum make up on to give me more of a "natural" look, or at least that was what Macey said. I had my hair in a high ponytail. My jewelry was simple, a necklace with a flower charm. It was the last thing my father gave me before he left. I quickly brushed away a tear before my friends noticed. I missed him all the time.

For the next 30 minutes i was freaking out about all the things that could go wrong.

"What if i make a stupid joke?"

"What if he makes a joke and i laugh like a dying whale?"

"What if i say something stupid?"

"What if-" I was cut off my Macey saying "CAMMIE!" i shut up instantly. "You are going to do fine on your date. Just be yourself and nothing will go wrong." I smiled. "Thanks guys, i don't know what i'll do without you" I went up to the and we had a group hug.

Just then the door bell was 7 so it had to be Zach. I pushed my friends away and ran out the room shouting "Sorry" at them. I had to get there before Joe or my mom opened the door. If they did they would interrogate him. I ran a fast as i could downstairs but Joe already answered the door. "Hi Cammie" I smiled at him "Hey Zach." Joe was awkwardly standing there between us. He said "I'm just going to go to the other room" Before he left he gave Zach a stern look before saying "Bring her back before 11" Zach nodded and replied "Yes sir" I stifled a giggle. Zach noticed this and smirked. Joe just waked away faster.

Finally we were alone. There was a silence. I was the first one to talk. "So where at we going?" Zach smiled "You'll see" I gasped he looked around confused "What?!"

"You smiled" he rolled his eyes. "You are so childish Cam." I flipped my hair in his face and replied "Oh you know you love me." We walked out of the house and toward wherever our date was. I still had no clue where we're going. "Zach where are we going?" I used my puppy dog eyes. There was no way he could resist them. "Nice try Gallagher girl but its not going to work." I sighed it was worth a shot. We walked for what seemed like 10 minutes. The time went by so fast because we were talking. Zach used this to his advantage since the talking distracted me from noticing where we were.

"We're here." I looked around and saw we were at the arcade."The arcade?" I asked him. He shrugged "I hate sappy places." I laughed, only Zach would say that.

We entered the arcade and got a bunch of coins. I challenged Zach to a race to see who got to air hockey first. I cursed my shortness. He laughed and I slapped him playfully. After beating him in air hockey which landed a huge blow in his ego, we headed to ski ball. I hate ski ball and Zach knows that. He's just trying to get me back for beating him in air hockey.

He gestured for me to go first. "Ladies first" he smirked. I glared at him. "I'll get you back, I always will."We smiled thinking of the time I got him back for yelling "Cammie wants some".in the hall. Lets just say I can be very evil when I try. "Your threats don't scare me" he said but i saw him shiver slightly. Now it was my turn to smirk.

After 5 minutes I was failing epically. My score was 10. I would have gotten 30 but Zach kept laughing and messing me up. "If you so Goode at it help me" (a/n I just couldn't resist that joke). He came over and guided my hand into the right position. "Put your arm lower and relax." I felt his breath at my neck and it took all of my willpower not to shiver. He put the ball in my hand and helped my shoot it with his hand still on top of mine guiding it. I made the shot! I turned around and saw Zach smiling for the second time that day. He leaned closer and I didn't realize it but I was leaning in too, I closed my eyes and within a matter of seconds I felt his lips on mine. I only have 3 words to describe it, it was perfect. The kiss sent a spark running through me. I knew he noticed the spark too because he slightly gasped. We kissed for 3 minutes and 53 seconds. We pulled away gasping for air.

"I didn't know you felt that way" I said a bit dazed. He looked at me lovingly. "I liked you for a long time Cammie" I smiled, this day couldn't get any better. "I think your gonna have to prove it." he smirked knowing what I was doing. "Anything for you" Then he kissed me again. I didn't hesitate to kiss back. Today was like a dream come true.

The rest of the day was just us messing around playing random games, but we mostly talked. At 10:45 we started walking back home. When we were at my doorstep he kissed me goodnight and then we bid each other good night. I opened the door and enters my home still dazed from my kiss. "Cammie?" I heard my mom call from the other room. "Yeah" my voice sounded distant. She entered and luckily without Joe, I hate when he gets too over protective it made me miss my dad.

She sat on the couch and I did the same. "How was your date" I smiled "It was great, we went to the arcade and we had a lot of fun." I grinned remembering the miss we shared. She smiled back "I'm glad you had a great time now go to bed, you have I go to school tomorrow." I sighed but went to my room. As soon as I closed my eyes my phone vibrated, it was a text from Zach. He wanted me to go with to school tomorrow, I quickly responded saying yes then texted Macey, Liz and Bex saying I would tell them everything tomorrow and that I was going to go to school with Zach tomorrow. I put my phone back on the nightstand and fell into a deep slumber with a smile on my face.

A/N: Remember to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Chapter 7 is coming so!


	7. Back at School

**Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter! They all mean so much to me!**

**Zammielover16- She finds out his true intentions in Chapter 9! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Lovewords-I'm glad you liked Chapter 6!**

**Lmb11154-All i can say is you'll see :)**

**ANONYMOUS-Thanks! Al your answers would be answered in Chapter 9, where all will be revealed! I hope you like this chapter!**

**peace-luv-fafiction- Lol i'm glad to see you liked the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**EllaMchenry- Thank you! I'm on vacation as well so updates will be frequent! **

Disclaimer Ally Carter owns all except the plot

The next day...

I woke up early remembering I was going to school with Zach today. I took a quick shower and got dressed in dark blue jeans, a plaid red flannel and black boots. I put on my dad's necklace and brushed my hair. I looked at my phone and I had 10 minutes before I had to go downstairs and meet Zach so I braided my hair quickly, grabbed my jacket and ate a quick breakfast and brushed my teeth When I was done I had 4 minutes to spare, a new record since I was always late going to school with Bex.

I sat in the living room trying not to make so much noise because my mom was still sleeping. She goes to work in the afternoon and Joe went to work already. I pulled out my phone and started playing minion rush, it's a really fun game. I was just about to beat my high score when the door bell rang. I jumped up and the game laid on the floor forgotten. I rushed to answer the door . I opened it and was greeted with Zach's smirking face. "Hey Gallagher Girl" I rolled my eyes. "Hi Zach"I grabbed my book bag and my phone and went outside to his car.

The ride to school was anything but silent. We started talking about video games and ended up talking about music. "Daughtry or Three Days Grace?" he asked as we were pulling into the parking lot of the school. "Do you have to ask?"I said raising an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes and parking the car. "So both it is" The second we got out of the car everything stopped. People stopped walking mid step, other students mouths open. I started blushing instantly from all the stares we were getting. Zach just walked over to me nonchalantly and put his arm around my shoulder. I blushed even harder. Zach bent down and whispered in my ear "Your adorable when you blush." I flushed even more and he chucked. Slowly people were getting back to normal but were still staring. "Why are they staring?" I asked him. "They never seen true beauty before" I smiled "Aww thanks Zach" He looked at him weirdly.

"For what?" Now it was my turn to give him a weird look so he continued "I was talking about myself" I rolled my eyes and playfully slapped him on the arm. He mocked hurt and playfully slapped my back. I gasped "You can't hit me I'm a girl." He started to talk but as soon as the first word came from his mouth I punched him on the arm. So it came out like this "Well tech- Ouch. Damn Cammie you can really throw a punch." I flipped my hair and flexes my nonexistent muscles. "Why thank you" This time he rolled his eyes as we entered the English room.

He went and sat next to one of his friends and I wet across the room and sat next to Bex. "Hey Bex" I said getting out my binder. "Hi Cammie" she responded letting her accent slip. "So tell me everything" I smiled "From the beginning?" I asked. She nodded "From the beginning"

"So he asked me on Saturday when we were hanging out in a cafe and we went out the next day. Of course you knew what I wore, because you guys helped me get ready. He took me to an arcade." When I said this she raised an eyebrow. "An arcade?" "I don't like sappy cliche places." She nodded allowing me to continue. "Then we played some games and eventually we kissed." I said nonchalantly even though it was a big deal for me. Bex started squealing and the teacher gave us a strange look. "Bex calm down" and eventually she stopped squealing. Once she stopped I continued my story. "Then I came home and he texted me asking if I want to go to school with him today. " I shrugged. "That's sweet" she said. Ok now I know something was wrong, Bex never said sweet, she didn't squeal, Bex is more of a tomboy she would never say anything like that.

"Ok Bex what's wrong?" I asked bluntly. She shook her head and said "nothing" a bit too fast making it obvious she was lying. This was weird considering Bex was a good liar, trust me I know, lets just say there was an incident in the 5th grade involving a pool party and a back to the story. "Bex" I warned. She shook her head. "Bex what is it?" She just shook her head again. Did I mention how stubborn Bex is? If she doesn't want to tell you, you'll never find out what it is. "Fine"i sighed in defeat. I turned to the board and started copying notes. Beside me Bex was doing the same thing. We were silent for the rest of the period.

The bell rang and I shot out of my seat, the class was torture, especially since Bex and I were silent. I was about to bolt for the door when I heard someone shout my name. I turned around thinking it was Bex but saw Zach waving me over. I walked over to him and his friends.

"Hey Zach" I said shyly. He pecked me on the cheek. "Hey Gallagher girl" he smirked. "I want you to meet my friends." I nodded. "Grant, Jonas, Nick meet Cammie. Cammie meet Grant. Jonas and Nick." I looked at Grant, he was tall, muscular and resembled a Greek god. Jonas was a small, not really that muscular and nerdy looking. (remind me to never say that to Liz, she may be small but she can be evil.)Finally was Nick a muscular, good looking guy but not as good looking as Zach. 'Did I really think that?' I thought. They smiled at me. "Well we got to go to class, nice meeting you Cammie." "You too" They walked out laughing at something i really didn't want to know about. "Come on let's go too before Mr Smith blows his top" I nodded and we walked to class. "So Cammie do you want to hang out tomorrow?" I raised an eyebrow, "Like a date?" He smirked "If you wanted to go out so badly you should have asked." I knew he was teasing but I gave him a look and he became serious. "But seriously do you want to go out tomorrow?" I pretended to think about it for a while. "I'll think about it" He rolled his eyes, "I'll take that as a yes"  
"Of course Zachy" He arched an eyebrow "Zachy?" he asked. "Well since my nickname is Gallagher girl, I thought I should give you a nickname too. So your now Zachy" I explained and after I said it I realized how stupid it sounded. He was half smirking half laughing. "Shut up Zachy" I put a lot of emphasis on Zachy as we walked into the room a second before the bell rang. The class looked at us then continued whatever they were doing.

Throughout the day, people would give me strange looks in the hallways and in class. Girls would give me sympathetic looks and guys would smirk at me. I was so confused and I didn't know who to ask, I asked Macey a while ago but didn't get a straight answer. Bex was hiding something from me but knowing her i'll never find out. So this left Liz.

When the last bell rang I walked with Liz to her car. "Hey Liz" I said in an overly sweet voice. "I'm not going to tell you Cam. I'm sorry, it's just that its for your good if you never find out." She paused then added "I don't want you to get hurt. I said too much already." We drove home in silence. I leaned against the window trying to decode the message but it was futile, I was so confused. Even as I did my homework and went on with my day there were 2 things on my mind that never went away. The first was what everyone was hiding from me and what Liz meant. The second was my second date with Zach tomorrow, I couldn't believe it!

**A/N: What do you guys think? **


	8. Date 2

**I decided to be nice and update :)) I hope you guys enjoy! 1 more chapter until the big reveal! Remember to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

Today was the day of my second date with Zach, I was so excited! The classes seemed to go by too slowly and the day just dragged on. Finally after what seemed like hours, I got home and got ready for the date.

I decided not to tell Mcaey, Bex and Liz about the date tonight. They all don't, I guess you can say, approve of Zach and I. I still don't get it, but I'm sure they have their reasons. My friends don't do anything without the right intentions or good reasons. I just hoped they could respect that Zach makes me happy, even if we went on 1 date so far.

Anyway I finished my homework quickly and took my sweet time getting ready. Zach said he would pick me up at 6 and to wear something nice. It was 4 right now, so I took a long shower. By the time I came out it was 5. I still had an hour. I already picked out my clothes, a white lace skater dress with short sleeves, a blue denim jacket, white flats and my fathers necklace. I straightened my hair and when I was finished it was 5:50. I grabbed my phone and my keys and waited in the living room. I was flipping through the channels indolently. That became boring after 2 minutes so I walked around the house. I wasn't paying attention and accidentally knocked down a vase. The crash sent my mom and Joe running to where I was like the house was on fire. I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry?" They sighed and went back to whatever they were doing. I still couldn't believe I caught them making out on several occasions, my eyes have never been the same.

I walked back to the living room and was about to watch whatever weird show was on but then the door bell rang, perfect timing. "I got it!" I yelled before there could be anyone as could open it, meaning Joe. "Have fun Cammie" my mom yelled from her room. "Ok be back soon" I shouted back, then opened the door. "Hi Zachy"i greeted closing the door behind me. "Hey Cammie" he smirked. "And before you ask we're going out to eat" I smiled and we went in his car. I turned on the radio and my favorite song came on, Get out alive by Three Days Grace. I couldn't help but sing.

"No time for goodbye he said as he faded away don't put your life in someone else's hands their bound to steal it away." I sang really off key. He was shaking his head but smiling at my childish behavior. It reminded me of when I was with Bex and singing off key not knowing Zach was next to me, those were good memories.

Soon we were at the restaurant and at the table he reserved. We ordered out food and made small talk waiting for our food to come. "Hey Zach" he looked up. "Yeah?" I wanted to tell him about my crush but decided against it last minute. "Never mind"i said quickly trying to hide my blush."Cammie" he said in a warning tone. I shook my head. He moved closer to me, "Looks like I'm going to have to tickle it out of you." "Fine i'll tell you" I said backing away from his outstretched hands. "Its embarrassing but I think you have the right to know" I took a deep breath, then continued. "I had the biggest crush on you ever since the 6th grade." He looked partially happy and partially guilty. Why would he be guilty? Zach was quiet for a while, it made me nervous and uncomfortable. "Zach?" He didn't respond. I put my head in my hands, why did I have to say that? I didn't see Zach move and come close. He took my head out if my hands and lift my chin up. Then he crashed his lips onto mine. I was shocked but kissed back. "Don't be ashamed" he said before kissing me again. I felt a lot better now that I told him. The rest of the date went by quickly and it was a lot of fun but as always nothing good (or Goode) can stay.

Zach drove me back home and walked me to the door. I kissed him goodnight and was about to go inside when he called my name. I turned around to face him. "Cammie will you be my girlfriend?" He looked nervous. I walked up to him slowly. When I was right in front of him I whispered "Yes" then kissed him. He kissed back immediately. He licked my bottom asking for access which I gave him immediately. His tongue explored my mouth while mine explored his. He pushed me against the door and continued kissing hands tangled themselves in his hair and his hand was on my thigh. Things were getting pretty heated. Before anything else could happen, the door opened. It was Joe. We're so screwed I thought. He was glaring at Zach. If looks could kill Zach would be dead the second the door opened. "Cammie inside now" I took one look at Joe's face and sent Zach a apologetic look. "I'm sorry" I said to him and stepped inside. I was halfway on the stairs when I heard Joe say " Go home" and the door closing. My stepdad is really scary when he wants to be.

I went upstairs and changed into my pajamas. As soon as I was done he walked into my room. "Cammie I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt." he sat on my bed. "Before your dad left I promised him I would take care of you."I fingered my necklace subconsciously. "I miss him" he sighed "I miss him too every single day" I hugged him and he held me while I cried. I eventually fell asleep with a smile on my face, my dreams filled with images and memories of my dad, Mathew Morgan.


	9. Having doubts and the Truth Comes Out

**I thought the big reveal was chapter 9 but i forgot it was chapter 10 so i'm going to post both chapters at the same time. I'm really really sorry guys! Also i want to apologize for not responding to your reviews my sister has been stealing my computer :(**

miaadventure-Thank you! I hope you like it!

hannahstyle-This is the chapters what you'll waiting for!

athenadaughter6- You'll see ;)

Anonymous-It's not that bad but you'll hate Zach :)

Fluffyunicorn507-Thanks and you'll find out during this chapter!

Guest-Thank you and she will and trust me there will be revenge *evil smile*

lovewords-Thanks! The next update will be soon :)

zammielover16-Lol I'm so excited for you to read the next chapter!

Lmb111514-I feel bad for Cammie these past couple of chapters but she'll get him back ;)

**Disclaimer Ally Carter owns all except the plot. **

**Chapter 9- Having doubts (sorry this might be short)**

I woke up late the next morning and had to rush to get to school. I pulled on my jeans, the first t-shirt I found in my closet, which turned out to be a my Hogwarts short. I pulled on my black converse and a black sweater. I skipped breakfast and ran to Bex's house. I made it just as she was backing out of the driveway.

"BEX!"I yelled over her loud engine. She saw me and unlocked the door. "Get in" I didn't hesitate to comply. She was late as well so we were speeding in order to get to class on time. We were at the parking lot with 2 minutes before the bell, she quickly parked and we ran as fast as out legs could take us. Lucky for me my class was close. I came in literally a second before the bell.  
I walked quickly to my seat next to Tina Walters, she is the gossip queen of Gallagher high.

"Hi Cammie" she said as soon as say down. I pulled out my notebook and said hi back. "Hey Tina" She leaned closer and I knew what was coming. "So is it true you and Zach are dating." The while class was silent including the teacher. All eyes were on me in anticipation. This is unbelievable. I looked at her incredulously. "What?" Tina repeated her question "Are you and Zach dating?" I glanced at the teacher pleading for her to start the lesson but she just motioned for me to answer. I glared at her. "We went to a couple of dates." I mumbled hoping no one heard me. There were a lot of gasps mostly from the girls. I hid my face in my hair wishing the bell would ring.

Eventually the bell rang. I was the first one out of the class. I ran into the hallway towards math. I looked down trying to avoid the stares and looks I got from everyone when I was in the hallways, I wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone. "Cammie?" it was Macey. I looked up and saw she was concerned. "What happened" And that was all that it took for me to blurt out everything that happened. Luckily for us, we had the same class. I felt a lot better yelling someone about what happened.

Soon it was the end of the day and Zach and I were driving home together. We had a lot of fun, even though we were just talking. He walked me to my doorstep as usual and gave me a goodbye kiss. I was a little dazed after that, just like every other time we kiss.

_1_ _month_ _later_...

One month has passed and it was now November. Zach and i are still dating in fact during the last month we went on numerous dates. Each was was always creative and left me on cloud nine. We went on a romantic stroll, the movies to watch catching fire, dinner dates and stuff like that. All of them were fun and mostly ended with us making out not that I was complaining.

Right now I was bored out of my mind in English. Tina threw a paper ball at me when the teacher wasn't looking. She was asking why Zach and I were still dating. I rolled my eyes, this would happen everyday including the looks. Eventually I learned to ignore them. "Tina we're into each other let I be" I wrote back. She smiled sheepishly at me. Now I knew something was up. What could be wrong, I was into Zach and he's into me right?

**And now onto chapter 10 aka the big reveal :))**

**Chapter 10- The Truth comes out**

There's a party tonight at one of Zach's friends house, I think it was Grant but I can't be sure. Anyway the girls and I were at Maceys house getting ready. Did I mention how big her house is? No matter how many times I go there I always end up lost.

On an another note I'm kind of suspicious about Zach. What was everyone trying to warn me about? I thought straightening my long hair. Whatever it was I was going to confront him about it tonight.  
"Cammie hurry up and put your dress on! we have to be there in half an hour" Macey yelled from her walk-in closet. "Comming!" i yelled back from the bathroom. I sighed but put on my green dress. It was knee-length and flowed out towards the bottom. The dress had little black floral designs going from the neckline to the sleeves and smaller ones at the waist. I wore plain black heels and my fathers necklace, along with black earrings and a black ring Zach gave me. My makeup was simple, lip gloss and a black smokey eye. I took one last look at myself in the mirror and walked out of the room. Bex, Liz and Macey were already dressed. Bex was in a purple dressed that showed off her muscles. Liz was wearing a light pink dress that gave her an innocent look. Macey was in a black sequence dress that showed off her curves. "Ready?" I asked. They nodded and we walked down the stairs (slowly so no one could trip over their heels, which has happened before.)We used Macey's dads limo to get to the party, perks of being the senators daughter and her friends.

The limo ride was fun, we kept messing around with the driver, it was so funny. But soon enough we were at the party. You could hear the music from half a mile away.

We got out of the car and I spotted Zach immediately. He was talking to Grant and Nick. I looked at me friend silently begging them to let me go. Macey sighed but gestured for me to go. I smiled in gratitude and ran fast towards Zach, well as fast as you can run in heels. When I was a few steps behind him, I could hear his conversation.

"...Going to tell her?" I heard Grant say. This only made me want to hear more. I had a feeling deep down that this was involved with what Macey, Bex and Liz were hiding from me. I walked closer trying to hear more about this conversation. "I'm going to tell Cammie tonight." Grant laughed and punched Zach's arm playfully. "Good luck man." I froze, I had a bad feeling this wouldn't be a good night. I knew Zach, if he had something to tell me, he'll say it right away.

I walked towards Zach and Grant. "Hey guys." I kissed Zach's cheek and then smiled at Grant. He smiled back but gave a look to Zach. I looked at them questionably, even though I partly knew a bit about it. "Do I want to know?" I asked them with a raised eyebrow. They shook their heads at the same time. "...Ok then, I'm just going to go find Bex." With that said, I walked away.

It didn't take me long to find Bex, she and everyone else was in the same spot I left them. They seemed to be deep in conversation but when Macey saw me, they all stopped. I am so sick and tired of everyone keeping secrets from me, especially when they involve me. "What are you guys hiding?" I asked straight-forwardly. "It's more complicated than that." Liz sighed. I looked at Bex and Macey to give me more of an explanation. "We don't want to hurt you but Zach-" Bex stopped talking suddenly, then I felt like someone was behind me. "Zach what? Rebecca" I heard the voice sneer behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Zach. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Hi Zach" I say nervously. He smiles at me but glares at Bex. "Leave her alone Goode." She said coldly. Macey and Liz stood next to her, glaring at him, well Macey was, Liz was trying to get me to come to them. I looked between the two of them confused. "Cammie come here." Bex commanded still glaring at Zach. I looked at Zach confused. "Don't listen to them Gallagher girl." I was torn between them and I didn't know who to side with. This was on the hardest choice I had to make, my best friends or my boyfriend.

They stood there glaring at each other waiting for me to make a decision. "I...I...I choose... Zach?" The girls looked disappointed, and gave me sad looks. "Just remember we're always here for you." Before I could respond Zach pulled me inside. He had a tight grip on my wrist. "Zach." he ignored me as kept walking, dragging me inside. "Zach stop your hurting me." As soon as he heard me say this he let go. "Sorry Cammie." He looked sad like someone took away his puppy.

"Zach, are you ok?" I brushed away a few strands of his hair from his face. He nodded and kissed my cheek. "I'm fine, lets dance."He smiled brightly at me. Then we headed towards the dance floor (a.k.a the living room) where all the other couples were. When we were at the center, he put his hands on my waist and I around his neck. The music was blaring and the room was hot and smelled like sweat, but none of that mattered, I was with Zach and we in love. This felt like the best night ever despite my bad premonition a while ago. Just then the song ended. Zach and I stepped out, and so did everyone else. Grant came out with a microphone. Where did he get that? But before I could wonder how, he began talking.

"Heyyyy!" he said, his voice echoing across the house. "Before the party stats again,my friend Zach has something to say." I looked at his questionably but he shrugged and walked up to Grant taking the microphone. "This is for my Gallagher girl." I blushed as people started to stare at me. Out of the comer of my eye I could see Macey, Bex and Liz. I tried to smile at them but Zach chose that moment to start talking again. I turned to face him, as did the people around me. "I just wanted to tell you that.." my heart started racing, what was he going to say. Is he going to tell me he loves me? "..That our whole relationship was a joke." WHAT?!


	10. Such and Idiot

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked it and wanted something to happen to Zach. I felt the same way when i wrote this chapter :)

Zammielover16-Lol it is but don't worry Cammie will get her revenge ;)

Lmb111514- Lol yup! And i hope you enjoy this chapter and Cammie's reaction!

Kstarrox- Lml just Zach being an idiot

Liela54352- There is some violence and blood shed! I hope you like this chapter!

miaadventure- I know i feel so bad for her!

lovewords- Lol it's ok and Thanks! Zach has a reason!

Guest1234- I hope you enjoy this chapter!

kayla-Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!

EllaMchenry- That's a great idea but i cant make any promises ;)

Anonymous-Your not the only one! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

BelleBoo- Don't worry Zach has a explanation although it's kind of stupid... Anyway i hope you like Chapter 11 :))

Disclaimer I do not own the Gallagher Girl series i just own the plot

Chapter 11-Such an Idiot

Recap:"Our whole relationship was a lie" WHAT?!

I looked at him confused. This couldn't be happening. "What?" I asked hoping this was all a dream and I would wake up any second. Zach just smirked at me. I wanted to walk over there and knock the smirk off his face. "Darling" he mocked. The people around me started laughing. Tears sprung my eyes but I refused to cry. Zach continued. "The 'relationship' we had was a dare Everything was a lie." He paused for a second before adding "Gallagher girl." I looked around and was greeted with the laughing faces of my peers. Now it all made sense, the looks I got in the hallway, Zach's conversation with Grant, my friends trying to protect me. I walked up to Zach slowly. He was laughing. My heart felt like it was ripped out and thrown across the room then stepped on over and over, but I still walked up to the smirking beast.

As I got closer his smirking went wider. I wanted to wipe the smirk on his face, and I did. He never saw it coming. I opened my mouth to speak but realized anything I said would be useless so I decided actions speak louder than words. With that thought I punched him straight in the jaw. "I'm going to get you back a**hole." I walked out of the room motioning for Macey, Bex and Liz to follow. They were in a comer of the room but as soon as they saw me they walked towards me each hitting Zach as they passed, even innocent Lizzie. With Bex we had to pull her off him...unfortunately. "No one more punch" she protested at we lifters her off my sorry ass boyfriend- excuse me my ex-sorry ass boyfriend. By the time we left Zach had a black eye, a bloody nose and lip and a huge hand print on his face courtesy of Liz. I never knew she had that in her but that was besides the point.

I walked so fast out of the house towards the car even Bex couldn't catch up. I couldn't believe I was such an idiot not to realize he was lying. I couldn't believe I didn't listen to my friends and chose my arrogance instead. This seems so unreal. One minute we were dancing as a happy couple, the next he was confessing to me he never loved me. How could i be so naive? i asked my self on the silent ride home.

As the driver arrived at my house I opened my mouth to speak. But Bex cut me off with a wave of her hand. "I know what your going to say and it's ok. Just know that we're always here for you." I smiled. "Thanks guys" I gave them a quick hug before getting out of the car and walking home. They gave me sympathetic looks on my way but I ignored it, I got enough of those looks for the rest of my life. With one more sad smile I walked home.

When I opened the door of my room I quickly closed it softly and slid down the door. That was when the tears started falling. I don't know how long I cried and I don't know when I stopped. I knew that I cared about him a lot and this is what happens when you wear your heart on your sleeve.

My dreams were full of nightmares. As soon as I would wake up and fall back asleep, another one would form. The dreams would either it would be about my dad or Zach. I woke up drenched in sweat and tears. I felt and looked terrible. My eyes were red and puffy, and my hair was tangled with knots. My heart still felt like it was being tossed around like a football, I didn't think I could go to school.

It was 15 minutes before i had to leave home and i was lying in my bed. That was when my mom came in the room. "Cammie, hurry up, your..." her voice trailed off when she saw my appearance. Two seconds later she was sitting on my bed feeling my forehead. "Sweeie what happened" she said staring at my puffy eyes. Flashes of last night came rushing back, the party, dancing with Zach, the truth about our relationship. "Z...z-z-zac-c-ch" i managed to say in-between sobs. Somehow when the memory of last night came, the tears came rushing back as well. Her face became serious "What did he do?" she said with so much venom in her voice. "He said our relationship as a lie, and he only dated me as a dare." my voice was barely above a whisper but somehow my moher heard me. "HE DID WHAT!" she yelled. Joe came running into the room looking scared. "What happened?" he asked looking between my tear-stained face to my mom's face of anger.

My mom's voice was still and even as she spoke, and that was what scared me the most. "Zach told Cammie that their relationship was a dare." As soon as the as the last word escaped her mouth Joe's face turned from confused to pure anger. "He better run fast." my stepdad practically growled. He grabbed the bat I had in my room and held it up. I shook my head making him look at me weirdly. "No" my voice was raspy and hoarse but nevertheless I continued. "Its not worth it." In my head I added 'He's not worth it'. Joe put the bat down reluctantly. Even after this thy were still pissed. This was one of the times he looked scary. "Are you ok?" my mom asked after a long period of silence. I shook my head honestly. "No, I just can't believe I could be so naive." I admitted.

My mom moved closer and have me a hug. Joe, his facial expression was hard to tell. He was angry, sad, and disappointed? "Joe?" I asked worriedly. Now his head was in his hands. "I made a promise to you dad." he started looking at me. "I promised him to protect you and take care of you, even if it was the last thing I do." Tears welled up in his eyes as he finished talking. "And I failed him and you." I hugged him after that, our tears mixing together. "You didn't fail us..." I said with my voice trailed off at the end. I didn't know how to finish. I was so lost and hurt right now. My mom cleared her throat making us focusing our attention on her. "If Cammie wants to get to school on time, she better go before she's late." Joe stood up. "Rachel, look at her." he turned to me then added "No offense" Then turned back to her continuing to talk. "She should go to school." This caused a heated argument for about 2.34 minutes. "STOP" I said loudly for them to stop arguing and look at me. "I'm going to school" With that stupid decision I got dressed and managed to look semi-decent before going to school.

I made it into the classroom a minute before the bell rung. I walked quickly from my seat trying to ignore the stares and whispers. This continued throughout out the whole day and I couldn't help but regret my choice as a boy tripped me in the hallways making people laugh even more. That was the 5th time someone tripped me or humiliated me even more in front of the whole school, including Zach. I don't know why I wanted to come to school, all I knew was that I am such an idiot for even considering it. Something had to be done.


	11. My silly pride

**Sorry for the inconvenience i have no idea why the chapter was written like that, thank you for bringing it to my attention. I hope you gusy enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer Ally Carter owns all except for the plot.**

**Chapter 12- My silly pride**

~2 days later~

I woke up after another day of crying myself to sleep. When I came home, things were worse. Joe and my mom got into another argument about my school. The yelling just added more to my bad day. It was 2 days after Zach told me the truth and i was still being bullied in school. I ended up going to my room curled up in a ball crying my eyes out for the third time that week.

When I woke up in the morning my eyes were red and blotchy, just like the day before and the day before that. I went to the bathroom and washed my face. Then I took a quick shower and got dresses. It was like I was on auto-pilot. Finally I got dresses on jeans, a plain blue shirt and a hoodie. I walked down the stairs to meet up with Bex, skipping breakfast. I haven't had much of an appetite recently, and skipped meals often.

I checked my watch when i arrived in front of Bex's house, for the first time since we met I was early. Nevertheless she came out 10 minutes later on time and looked at me weirdly. "Are you early?" she asked. I nodded. We got into her car and entered silent ride.

"Cammie are you ok?" she asked parking in to the parking lot. I shook my head. Throughout the last couple of days I was like a depressed zombie. I rarely ate, I rarely spoke and everything about me lost its touch and became dull. I shook my head, some tears already falling down my face. "Cammie" she said hugging me from the divers seat. "I..I-I don't know who I am anymore Bex." More tears kept falling out. She hugged me tighter. "Shhh it's going to be ok" she repeated over and over until I stop crying, which wasn't for a while.

As soon as I stopped crying we went to class (after I washed my face in the bathroom). "Hi Gallagher girl" someone sneered in the hallway. I turned my head away. It's sad that I was so used to this. After being laughed at 16 times (yes I was counting), tripped 4 times and shoved 7 times I arrived at my first period class. And of course, this had to be the one where I had to sit next to Zach.

I put my bag on the back if my chair and avoided eye contact. It seemed to be working, until a note fell in front of my binder. I knew who it was from and ignored it, and continued to copy my notes. A few minutes later I got another note. I looked up at Zach in annoyance. 'What do you want" I said coldly getting a few odd looks from talking. He smirked and motioned for me to open the note. I glared at him before turning my attention to the board. When the teacher wasn't looking I opened up the note. It said: _How's_ _my_ _Gallagher_ _girl_ _doing_ _today_? It took all my self control not to strangle him right then. How dare he? I thought. This was all his fault. It was his fault that I'm the laughing stock at school. It's his fault I lost all happiness and hope. Its his fault I don't know who i am anymore.

I crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it in the trash can. When I returned to my seat I saw his hurt face. 'Good' I though, now we're even.

By the time I met up with Macey at lunch, I came up with a solution. I am going to move. We were sitting in the back of the cafeteria when I proposed my plan.

"No" they all said at the same time giving me the same hurtful look. I was taken back, I thought they would agree with me. "Why?" I replied still shocked. Liz responded saying "Cammie don't run away from your problems that doesn't solve anything."

Bex nodded in agreement. "Cam we need you, don't let what they do get to you." Macey however remained silent for a minute thinking. "Why do you want to do this?" They all looked at me waiting for my response.

"I'm not running away from my problems" I said looking at Liz. "Or letting them get to me." I explained looking at Bex now. " I want to go so I can get over this and be happy again and stop acting like a depressed monkey!" I took a breath and added "After my so called relationship, i felt like i lost myself."Once I stopped they were all staring at me, eye wide, mouths in the shape of an O. "If that's the way you feel, we support your decision." Liz said smiling at me. Bex nodded "What are friends for?"

"Make sure to keep in contact" Macey added smiling as well. "Thanks guys" I said. "This means a lot to me" We hung out the rest of the day. They even helped my convince my mom and Joe to let me love with my aunt Abbey in New York. It was all set, my aunt was coming later today and we'll be gone tomorrow. Maybe things would be better after all I thought before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Next day at school...

Zach's p.o.v

It was 20 minutes into 1st period with no sign of Cammie. I really miss her but I know she would never forgive me. What I did was unforgivable, and I can't help but feel pure hatred for Grant, the person who dared me to "date" Cammie. I couldn't help but ask myself why I agreed, and I couldn't help but realize I knew the answer all along. My pride got in the way of everything, including the women I fell in love with. Yes I admit it, I love Cameron Morgan and I have ever since our first date. "Breaking up" with her was the hardest thing I had to do, but Grant kept bugging me about it and I did the dirty deed just to protect my pride. And it was because of my pride I kept hurting her with the constant bullying the lay couple of days.

I just wish Cammie was here so I could tell her, but as I looked to the empty seat next to me, I realized some dreams don't come true.

**A/N: Remember to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**


	12. What Happened to Goodbye

**I'm really sorry if you had trouble reading the last chapter i have no idea what happened to it. I hope this doesn't happen again. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please excuse all spelling and grammar mistake!**

**Disclaimer Ally Carter owns all except the plot. **

**Chapter 13- What happened to goodbye**

Cammie p.o.v

the next day

I leaned on against the cold airplane window. I honestly couldn't wait for the plane to be over, we left in the morning and its almost the evening and I did nothing on this plane except play minion rush and candy crush. Putting that aside for a moment, I couldn't believe that in less than an hour I would be able to start all over again and forget everything that happened in Roseville.

"Hey squirt" I heard my aunt say sliding into the chair next to me. I smiled up at her, after all it was her who decided to let me love with her. "Hey Aunt Abbey." I replied turning back to the window. We were getting close to New York, you could see the skyscrapers from here. Even at 15,000ft the sight is breathtaking. "Do you want to sleep?" she asked. I didn't realize how tired I was until I yawned. I was so excited last night I couldn't sleep and the other nights ... its best to just leave it at that. "I'll wake you up when we get there." she glanced at her watch then added "Which would be in about 25 minutes." I smiled sleepily and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the lumpy pillow.

20 minutes later...

I was in such a deep sleep I almost didn't notice Aunt Abby shaking me. "W...wh..what? " I said groggy from my lack of sleep. "We're landing!" she exclaimed. I looked out my window and saw the airport. My fresh start begins now, I thought as we exited the plane and went to get out luggage. The rest of the day was took a cab to her apartment in Queens. I unpacked in my own room. The view was overlooking the big park across the street. My aunt told me she was going for register me for school tomorrow. My thoughts about Zach and Roseville were already disappearing from my mind. This is going to be perfect.

Zach p.o.v

That morning

I walked into science and scanned the room, still no sign of Cammie. I was starting to get worried. She was almost never absent, so why isn't she here. My mind kept jumping to conclusions. Is she sick? Is she so mad at me that she stayed home? Does she hate me that much? I was sitting down zoning out when a thought suddenly occurred to me. What if she moved? My heart ached at this, I don't want to believe she was gone.

But just to make sure I would ask her friends. I looked at the clock wishing it would go faster, but of course life is unfair. Finally after what seemed like years, the bell rang. I shot out of class hoping to see one of her friends. That's was when I bumped into the wall, or what felt like a wall. Rubbing my head I looked up.

"Sup Zach" I groaned mentally. Its not that I don't like Grant, its just that... he dared me as made me go trough with it which makes me hate him for the time being. "What do you want Grant?" I asked in a bored voice. He looked at me funny then shrugged it off "Hey what's your problem man?" he asked still standing in my way. I pretended like I didn't hear him and started to make my way around him. "If you don't mind I want to get to class on time." He looked at me incredulously but nevertheless moved to the side. When I was halfway down the crowded hall I heard him shout "You know you've been acting like an a-" I tuned him out and walked to my social studies class in silence. I don't care what he or my friends thought, their opinions don't represent mine, so why should I care? It was because of Grant and people like him that Cammie won't talk to me, or even acknowledge me. My thoughts were cut off by the bell ringing. 'And I'm late, isn't today just perfect?' I thought sarcastically.

And if the rest of the day wasn't bad enough, just wait until you hear about my encounter with Bex. I approached her at 7th period just outside of her class. "Hey Baxter." I said cooly. Her response: a glare. If looks could kill I would be a fallen angel by now. "What do you want a******?" she said coldly still glaring. "I want to talk to you." She motioned for me to go on. "About Cammie." That was when all hell broke loose. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor with my arms pinned to the ground.

"Nothing about her concerns you. Plus she isn't even in Roseville." She put her hand over her mouth after she said the last part. She moved? I wondered aloud. "Yeah. And you want to know why? Because her 'boyfriend' told her everything they shared was a lie." She put more pressure on my arm. Damn this girl is strong I thought. "I'm sorry ok, I didn't want to do it." Bex let go slightly when i said this. "Well in case your wondering where she is, she moved with her aunt." She got off of me and started walking the other way. "And she's out of state." I was speechless. What happened to goodbye? Will I ever see her again? I tried not to think about what would happen if I never saw her blue eyes, or blonde hair or breathtaking smile. I was falling for her, but what good was it if she never knew?


	13. Good(e) Girls gone bad

Cammie p.o.v

I woke up feeling excited and energetic, unlike the past week. 'Stop thinking about Zach' I scolded myself in my head. I pushed those thoughts out of my head as I walked to my closet to pick out my outfit. I was starting my new school today! I'm so psyched!

After trying on a few outfits (about 10), I finally settled on one. I think Macey would approve. It was a a blue plaid skirt, a white blouse, my light blue cardigan and white flats. I straightened my hair. It took almost an hour. 'Hmmm maybe I should cut my hair' I thought grabbing my bag and heading downstairs.

"Come on squirt, you don't want to be late the first day do you?" I heard Abbey yell from the living room. I took one last look in the mirror before yelling "Coming!" Time to start over, I hope this goes well.

Abbey dropped me up at my new school, the Blackthorn institute. I already got registered and now have my schedule. I took a deep breath before going towards the basement for my first period class, physics with Dr. Steve.

The crowd was larger than at Gallagher, and I was pushed in the opposite direction of where I was trying to go. The clock above me read 7:58 meaning I had 2 minutes before I was officially late. I was never late at Gallagher giving me the nickname of Good Girl. I hated it. This got me thinking, maybe things should, I mean why should I be the nice good girl like I was at Gallagher that was so naïve and got walked on easily? I came here for another chance, so why should I ask the same so the same thing could happen. Before I knew it, I was I front of the classroom. I peeked into the little window looking at the bored class. They looked like they were about to fall asleep, perfect. I have a little trick up my sleeve.

I kicked the door opened with a big thud. Everyone jumped from the loud noise, staring at me. I just smirked not saying anything. Even the teacher looked at me in shock, making my smirk even wider as I walked to a seat in the back. I pushed the boy sitting on it off and placed my book bag right next to me. The whole class was still staring, seriously its as if they never saw a person before. "Take a picture it'll last longer." I said. I almost didn't recognize the my own voice as it echoed through the room loudly and clearly, but I made no motion to change it. Slowly people began to look away, but one girl kept staring.

"Can I help you?" I asked cooly taking out my phone. "I'm Eva Alvarez" the girl said sticking her arm out. I shook it and responded saying, "Cammie Morgan" Then I returned to the game on my phone, Tetris. The next thing I knew Eva introduced me I her friends Mick, and Anna and we were already engaged in a conversation.

The bell was going to ring when I felt eyes on the back of my head. I turned around oblivious to the question Anna was asking me and turned to the wavy, brown haired boy staring at me. I blushed and walked over to him. "Hey" I said sitting in the hair in front of him. He smiled looking up at me. "Hey" I put my hand out in front of him. "I'm Cammie" he took it and said "Josh Abrams". The bell rang and we both got our stuff walking to the door. "Do you need help getting to your next class?" I didn't even think about that until now. With the conversations I had with Eva, the subject never came up.

"I guess" I said playing it "cool" I had no idea what I was doing, I was just making it up on the spot. "Cool" he said guiding my to my next class, which also happened to be his. When he grabbed my hand so I would t get lost in the crowd, I couldn't help but smile. My life in Roseville was slowly fading away.

5 periods later...

I was laughing at the funny joke Josh made. Today wasn't a bad day, I met a bunch of cool friends like Josh, Eva, Mick and Anna. Turns out they were all friends from elementary school, then they drifted apart. I was the one to bring them back together.

"D-do it again!" Eva said clutching her her sides. I was almost fell out of my chair from laughing so hard. "And then-the...en he said" Josh couldn't finish because he started to laugh again. Tears started to leak out of my eyes as I was on the edge of my seat. We stopped laughing a few minutes later and sat in silence. I looked up and my eyes locked with Josh's blue one. A bush slowly crept up to my cheeks. We were waiting for the last bell to ring so we can finally "get out if this hell-hole", those were Josh's exact words. "Like what you see?" Now it was his turn to blush, and my turn to smirk... again. "Maybe I do" he responded still blushing. I flipped my hair in his face saying "Well I try" Was that me? I though. 'Did I just flirt with Josh?' My was spinning in so many different directions I thought it would fall off of my head. Just then the bell rang. "Come on, i'll walk you home." Josh grabbed my hand for the second time that day! and just like that my worried and headaches disappeared. Like my memories of Roseville, they were gone with the wind.


	14. Here Without You

**I'm so sorry i haven't been updating recently my sister had been using my computer more often. I promise from now on updates will be every 2-3 days. Thanks so much for reviewing for the last chapter you guys are the best! Now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer Ally Carter owns all except the plot**

**Chapter 15- Here Without You**

Zach's pov

It's been a few days (7) since I got the news, and I didn't take it well. I've been ignoring everyone, Grant, Nick, Jonas, even Bex. After that day with Bex, we connected in a way. Not THAT way, I still love Cammie, I mean we both lost her and I guess now we're friends. But lately I haven't been sleeping, eating, talking, it was like I was lifeless.

I was sitting on my bed today staring at the blank wall. My mind, like my heart was empty and nothing could change that. My mind sifted and I ended up thinking about when Bex, Liz and Macey forgave me.

*flashback*

I was leaning against my open locker closing my eyes when the door was slammed with my face still on it. "W-what?" I said rubbing my now sore forehead looking at the figure in front of me. It turns out there were 3 figures, Bex,Liz and Macey. "We need to talk" one of them said. My head was still a little dazed from the harsh impact. "Now?" I asked after they stood there waiting for me to say something.

"Yes now when did you think?" Macey said throwing her hands in the air for emphasis. "Ok." I said then added "What do you want to talk about?" They looked like they were going to punch me...again. I touched the fading scar on my face subconsciously from where Cammie hit me before. "I see" They rolled their eyes at me and walked to the library signaling for me to follow. What choice did I have, this was the only think left that reminded me of Cammie. Oh how I wished to call her my girlfriend again, to forget the recent events and go back to putting my arm around her, to feel her head on the chest and her hair tickling me. I just missed her in general.

We were finally in the back of the library when they stopped walking. "Ok go ahead." I said sitting down. Macey looked at her friends for a second before speaking. "What happened?" They must have seen the confused look on my face because Liz elaborated. "What is your side of the story" I sighed. "Its a long story" Bex who was quiet the while time, pulled up a chair and said "we have time".

That was how I found myself telling the story I hoped would be erased from my mind. "One day Grant, Nick, Jonas and I were at the park." I began. "We were joking around when Nick mentioned Cammie and how she had a big crush on me. Then Grant dared me to date her just for fun. We laughed thinking he was joking. Over the next couple of days he kept bringing it up. I ignored it the first couple of times but then he and the rest of the guys kept pressuring me and bugging me about it. When I ignored them after that they threatened to tell a secret of mine, and I had no choice to date her." they started to give me a mix of different looks. Liz looked disappointed in me, Macey looked angry and Bex looked like she wanted to murder me again. "But after I met her I fell in love with her" I reassured them. "It broke my heart to tell her, I didn't mean to hurt her honestly." I looked them in the eye and said "I love Cammie, and I still do. I never meant for this to happen, I never meant for her to leave." Tears began to form in my eyes.

They noticed this and walked over to me probably feeling pity towards me. "We believe you Zach" Liz whispered. "We believe you" I looked up and saw them all smiling at me. "We're going to get you guys back together" Macey exclaimed. I smiled great ful for their forgiveness.

*flashback over*

There was a knock on the door, but ignored it like I did very thing else. I had on a faint smile just from thinking about the memory. This was the closest I have been to smiling and/or laughing since Cammie left.

The person opened the door, but i didn't turn around. My gaze was at the wall in front of me like it had been for hours.  
"Zach" the person said. "Zach!" the person repeated louder. When they were practically yelling, I decided it would be best to turn around. "Come on we have a way for you to talk to Cam" My heart lept at the idea. In a instant I was grabbing my jacket and heading towards the door. "Come on" I said to Bex and she didn't waste a second in catching up to me. We walked out of my house and to Bex's car.

"So what's the plan?" I asked putting my seatbelt on. She put the car in reverse when she said "She gave us her new number, and we're going to call her" Suddenly all my enthusiasm disappeared. "Don't you think that's a pretty risky plan?" I said trying to convince her not to go through with this. I had a bad feeling this wouldn't turn out good.

"Stop being a big baby." she said going into the highway. "Look" she continued. "If you are nervous about talking to her, don't be. I know Cam and she still loves you." I looked at Bex, my eyes hopeful. "You really think so?" she nodded,"I know so" And for the first time in a week I smiled a genuine smile. "Thanks Bex"

2 hours later...,...

The girls and I were in Macey's car the phone in the center of us. Liz dialed the number, and as she pressed another digit, my pulse became faster and faster. When Liz was done we heard the ringing. I looked around me and from what I could see, everyone was nervous like me. After a few rings someone picked up. "Hello?" I heard an angels voice say. I can't believe it's Cammie. I wanted to say something but no noise could come out. There was a big lump in my throat, I can't believe this is happening. But in a couple of second, my dreams along with my heart were crushed.

We heard another voice on the line, it was clearly a guys voice. "Baby come on" My heart stopped.

**Remember to review and tell me what you thought!**


	15. The World We Knew

**Sorry guys i meant to upload this yesterday but i had no wifi :( Thanks for the reviews you guys are awesome! Now onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer Ally Carter owns all except the plot**

**Chapter 16-The World We Knew**

Zach pov

As soon as I heard the voice my heart fell. It can't be, the Cammie I knew wouldn't date another guy, she still loves me right?

"Hello..." she said getting slightly annoyed. I was silently hoping it wasn't her and Liz dialed the wrong number, but after hearing her voice, my heart just crumbled more. "Babe get off the phone" I heard his voice say clearly meaning he was close to her ear. The rest of the girls were silent, having the same shocked reaction as me. "One second, let me hang up the phone." A second later the call ended. Everyone was too shocked to do anything.

"I guess you were wrong Bex" I said quietly. If I said anything else my voice would crack even more. She broke out of her trance-like state quickly. "What do you mean?" I sighed, "She doesn't love me anymore" No one knew how to respond so we sat there in silence. It seemed everything was just falling apart and there was nothing I could do.

It's funny how the world we thought we knew could change so quickly I thought bitterly running a hand through my already messy hair. I got up and made my way to the end of the car. "Where are you going?" Liz asked in a low voice.

"Out" And with that said I walked out of the car in the direction of the woods hoping to clear my troubled mind.

Cammie's pov

After hanging up on a mysterious ghost caller I walked over to my boyfriend, Josh. Unlike Zach, he was actually worth my time. I know I just got out of a relationship, but we're both into each other. I still blush when I hear his name.

I still remember when he asked me out a few days ago. We were at the park, just walking around and goofing off. After my first day at Blackthorne we found out we had a lot in common like our music interests and books. Then we started hanging out more and more and eventually he asked me out. And who was i to refuse such an offer?The first date was amazing, he took me to an pizza place after hearing that I was in love with pizza, he's just so kind and considerate. It just makes him even more loveable if that's even a word.

To be honest I think this relationship helped me a lot, I became more happier and carefree than I ever was in my life. I'm just happy to be finally moving on. As I walked over to Josh I couldn't help but wonder who was on the phone. Maybe it was Bex I thought putting my arms around his neck. Maybe it was Macey or Liz I was thinking as our faces moved closer and closer. When they were a few centimeters apart, a thought occurred to me, what if it was Zach? Those thoughts were shattered when our lips met and I was distracted by his soft lips meeting mine in a passionate embrace.

**A/n: sorry it's short :( This was just supposed to be a short filler chapter**


	16. A Year Later

Sorry this post is late i have to catch up on my summer assignment. I hope you guys like this and if you do don't forget to leave and review!

Disclaimer Ally Carter owns all except the plot

Chapter 17- A year later [Lol i'm so creative with the titles :)]

Cammie pov

I sat down at the table looking at my aunt curiously. What did she want now? We sat down and had a talk yesterday about how I was doing in school, it was really weird and awkward. "Cammie" she said breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked back at her, "Yes?" "How do you like living here?" I was caught off guard by this question. I was expecting a talk about my serious relationship with Josh, or my school work, but not how do i like living here.

"What?" I replied extremely confused. She sighed, "Do you like living in New York?" I nodded slowly still confused in where she was going with this. "Cammie" she said using her sad voice she only used when saying bad news. I braced myself for the worse, her making me break up with Josh, the best thing that's ever happened to me, making me transfer school. I closed my eyes as if waiting for an impact.

I was prepared for everything except for my aunt saying "I want to move back to Roseville." My whole world froze as the last word came out of her mouth. 'Is she serious? 'was my first thought.

I stood up outraged. "YOU CAN'T TAKE ME BACK THERE!" I shouted getting angrier by the second. However she sat at the opposite side of the table remotely calm. "Cammie sit down and let us discuss this rationally." Taking her advice I sat down sighing. "I don't want to leave my friends or boyfriend. I love Josh and I'm not going to throw away out our relationship which was the best thing that ever happened to me because I have to move back to the hellhole called Roseville." I admitted. Under my breath I mumbled "And I don't want to see Zach again" Though surprisingly my aunt heard with the super hearing her and my mother shared.

"I know sweetie but I have to go because of my job, and I can't leave you here by yourself your not an adult yet." I nodded "I understand but I'm seventeen can't I stay with Josh, he's a legal adult already." (a/n josh is 18 already but in the same grade as Cammie) Abbey was silent for a minute, considering it. "No" my heart fell, as did my hopes. But she continued, "Maybe he can come with us."

Now I was really confused. "Come with us?" I repeated. She nodded, "Yea like you said he is a legal adult and can move if he wants." Now it was my turn to think about it. "But where will he stay in Roseville?" I wondered out loud. "With us or with a family member. Didn't he once say he had a relative or something there." I nodded excitingly, this might actually work. "I'll go ask him.'

And that was how I found myself at Josh's apartment with a proposition. "So let me get this straight, your asking me to move with you back to Roseville?" I nodded hoping he would say yes. "But where will I stay if I do go?" he asked, just like I did only a few hours ago. "I thought about this and didn't you say you had a relative in Roseville"

He nodded, "my cousin Dillon" The he sighed, "Cammie..." I didn't let him finish. "If you don't want to you don't have to, its just I don't want to face them alone especially Zach." During the past year I told Josh about Zach and he was helping me not only get over him but also help my overcome my shyness and become what I am today, a wiser and better person.

"Come here" he said opening his arms for me to enter. I walked into them without a second thought or hesitation, this is where i belonged. "I'll come with you" he said kissing my forehead. I leaned into his chest thankful for all he has done for me and to help me. "Thank you" I mumbled, my voice muffled by his chest. I looked up and smiled at him in gratitude. His eyes were the same. "As long as I'm with you you'll never be alone."

Maybe moving wont be such a bad idea... 

~The next day~  
I woke up to the smell of smoke. Great I thought, Abbey was trying to cook. Now I had to get out of my warm and comfy bed to help put out fire or whatever she burned. When I walked into the kitchen (still groggy btw) I saw my aunt with a fire extinguisher in one hand and a burnt pan in the other smiling sheepishly at me.

" I wanted to make pancakes" she explained innocently. I rolled my eyes at her immaturity. Don't get me wrong I live my aunt, it's just that sometimes she acts more like a kid than me...it has its upsides and downsides.

"So are we all packed?" she asked throwing the pan away in the garbage. I grabbed an apple off of the counter saying "Almost, we just need to pack the rest go the living room." She nodded "I think we'll be done before the flight on Thursday" (A/N it's Tuesday) I nodded this time unable I talk with a chunk of apple in my mouth.

We got started immediately wanting to get everything out of the way. If Josh didn't come here to help is yesterday we wouldn't even be halfway done. Whatever my aunt didn't want we either sold or gave away. If you look at the house now all you would see is bare walls and floors and barely any furniture. We slept on couches and had trouble walking around due to the vast amount of boxes and suitcases.

The rest of the day was uneventful, we finished packing and went out to eat for lunch and dinner. Lets just say I was happy when the end of the day came, packing really drains your energy. I was on the brink of falling asleep when something hit my window. I wanted to ignore it and go back to sleep but as I rolled over something else slammed against the glass. The sound was irritating and at this rate I wouldn't get any sleep. I reluctantly for out of the slouchy couch and walked slowly to the window.

Thankfully we were on the 3rd floor so I could actually see who was throwing stuff at the window waking me up when I was about to FALL ASLEEP AND DREAM ABOUT LOLLIPOPS AND GUMDROPS! ...yeah I'm really grumpy when people wake me up. Then I saw it was josh and I calmed down a bit. I turned to see I'd Abbey was still asleep and when I heard her snoring I smiled a d signaled for Josh to wait for me. I grabbed my sweater since the weather was getting colder an winter was coming soon.

It took me a while to get downstairs because I had to walk slowly and quietly not to wake her up. "Josh what are you doing here?" I asked when I saw him. He just laughed, "Not happy to see me are you Morgan?" I rolled my eyes, "Back to last names are we Abrams?" I said shaking my head.

"Come on, today is our last day to sneak out and have fun." he explained. "That is if you want to come" he added raising his eyebrow as to challenge me. I lightly shoved him and started walking, "What are you waiting for?"

Zach pov same day

Another boring day in Roseville I thought while zoning out in English. Seriously can thy make these classes any more boring. I glanced at the clock, 30 more minutes left.  
To my right Tina Walters was trying to get my attention. She may be my girlfriend but is so clingy and whiny, I need my space.

"Zach!" she whispered so the teacher wouldn't look back at us. When I looked the other way she said my name louder. This caused the attention of some of our classmates to turn around and look at me. It was times like these that I wondered why I even bother with her, it's not like I don't have other options. Girls practically throw themselves at me.

In this past year I had about maybe 10-15 different girlfriends. After Cammie I became more of a playboy, dating girls for a week getting what I want them dump them off and break their hearts. It was cruel but I this is what I have become.

When Tina was practically yelling my name , I decided it would be best to see what the beas- sorry did I say beast I meant girl wanted. "What?!" I almost hissed. She ignored it and gave me a flirtatious smile "Meet me after school." It's going to be a long day


	17. Wishing

Zach pov (Tuesday morning/afternoon).

The rest of the day went by slowly, fortunate to me. I didn't want to meet up with Tina, but sometimes you have to face the inevitable. When the final bell rung I made it my objective to walk as slowly as I could. Heck I even walked to opposite way to just avoid her an her annoying voice.

As I found myself in front of her, I wished I took longer coming down. "What took you so long Zachyy?" she asked in her whiny nasal voice. It took every part of my will not to run away screaming. "Crowded hallways" I explained nonchalantly. She smiled believing this obvious lie, seriously did she even go to this school the hallways are never that crowded to make a person 20 minutes late. Anyway she started ranting, and that was when I knew it was time to tune her out. "...And...then ...she...2 new kids ...she so ugly..." We're the bits and pieces i randomly heard. I was about to put my headphones in when I realized what she said.

"Wait 2 new kids?" I asked. Tina may be annoying but being the school gossip means she knows at least one thing before hand. She nodded excitedly, "Yeah one boy and girl from New York. I don't know the names yet but ..." That was all I wanted to hear.

Wasn't Cammie living in New York now? I thought. I secretly hoped it was her who was coming to Gallagher High. But then my senses kicked in, what were the chances of her coming back when there were were so many people in the city. My biggest fear however wasn't her coming back, its her thoughts and actions towards me. I'd be lying of I said I haven't thought about her the past year. In truth I missed her everyday. All those girls I dated were just a distraction, something to get my mind off of her. And to this day, that plan never succeeded, I am still in love with Cameron Ann Morgan.

"Zach. Zach. ZACH!" Tina yelled in my ear. That was...refreshing. I rubbed my now sore ear and turned my attention towards the figure in front of me. "Yes?" I asked in a bored annoyed tone. "What do you think about Liz's outfit today" she said wrinkling her nose in disgust at little Lizzie passing by.

"DON'T SAT THAT ABOUT HER!" I yelled startling some pigeons and the thing in front of me. Ever since that day, the girls and I became even closer even though they disapproved of me becoming a playboy. We were brought together by the loss of a friend. Liz was like my little sister and I would do anything to protect her. Tina looked at me aghast. "Excuse me?" she said surprised.

"Don't talk about her that way" I almost growled. She was getting me more frustrated by the minute, which is why a second later I found myself walking away and heading towards the small figure of Liz.

"Hey Lizzie" I greeted with a small smile. She nodded towards me in acknowledgment. "Hi Zach" she said adjusting the straps of her book bag. It pained me to see her dragging this huge weight in her shoulders literally so I took actions into my own hands, meaning I took the bag from her and placed it on my own shoulders.

"Zach!" I smirked down at her since there was a bit of a height difference between us. "Yes?" I replied innocently as if I did nothing at all. "Give it back" she glared at me with her arms spread out across her chest. I shook my head still having a broad smirk plastered to my face. "ZACH I AM GIVING YOU 5 SECONDS TO RUN!" she yelled slightly smiling to let me know she wasn't serious.

I didn't hesitate to run away from Liz, she may be small but when she gets mad, all hell is about to break loose. Don't underestimate people, especially the smaller ones, their evil. We ended up laughing and raced towards Macey's mansion, I won naturally. And Liz who was way behind said and I quote "Curse you and your long legs" I was shocked little Lizzie cursing, there's something you don't see everyday.

Every time I looked at Macey's "house"( a really big understatement), I was awestruck and scatterbrained, incapable of any thoughts or words. Which is exactly what happened when the towering price of architecture came into view. And most embarrassing part was that Liz was here to see it. Let's just say my mouth was hanging open and I was kinda...drooling a bit Yeah changing the subject, we walked through the tall iron gates and the mile long drive way. Now it made sense why Macey was always so skinny.

By the time Liz and I made it to the door she was out of breath and panting causing me to chuckle. Liz was never one for sports, seeing as her nose was always in a book or a computer studying. She kinda reminded me of Hermione Granger from the Harry Potter series. Bex answered the door. "We've been waiting forever" she started dramatically imitating Tina. "Haha" I said sarcastically , they never liked any of my new girlfriends. Can't say I blamed them, I didn't even like them half of the time and I was the one dating them.

Anyway we walked up the marble staircase to her room. As soon as we opened the door she didn't even look up from her magazine, but just said "Good your here." My smirk just got wider. "Aw Macey you didn't have to leave Liz out." I commented. Now she looked up at me as glared at me, and I could see Liz and Bex also glaring at me from the corner of my eye. As I say down on of the many chairs, I said "Calm down I'm just trying to lighten the mood." Apparently this comment didn't help either.

Ignoring my comment, Bex looked at Liz to ask if she knew why were were here. Both Liz and I shook our heads. "It's about the two new kids coming sometime in the next few days." she started before Macey interrupted her. "We know its a boy and a girl both from New York." As soon as they said it, the words finally sank into my brain.

Everyone was silent for a while, thinking the same thoughts, 'What if its Cammie?'I was silently wishing it was her. It stayed silent for a while, which was a good(e) thing because I could let my mind wander freely. 'If Cammie is the girl, then who is the boy' I thought.

"I don't know" a small voice said. I turned to where the voice came from and in my vision came Liz. I must have thought out loud. "Maybe we can find out" Macey pitched in. This caused all of us to look at her with confusion and curiosity. She sat up straighter saying "We have a couple of days before they come, so what's stopping us from investigating?"

Another silence fill the air once again, only this time we were concentration of the proposition given to us. Bex was the first to break the silence. "I think we should do it." After looking at my incredulous face she added "It'll be fun, we could be spies."

"You think we could be spies?" I asked skeptical. Se nodded, "And possible assassins." I looked at her like she was crazy, maybe she was. The thought they we could be spies or assassins was ridiculous, absurd and frankly unrealistic. "Besides the Spy thing I'm in" Liz, who was quiet for a long time, said. "I'm with Lizzie" Bex looked like a 5 year old with broke crayon, sad with a bit of disappointed. "Cheer up Bex, at least we're going with your plan." Macey cleared her throat, "Excise me, it was my idea." I wave her off. Guess I'm going to pay for that later.

"Then it's settled, we start out investigating tomorrow." Liz said. "Yup same time and place" Macey added. And of course Bex had to add "Don't be late" I rolled my eyes but still smiled. I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for these girls

Cammie's pov (Tuesday night)

When Josh stood there, I repeated myself. "Come on, what are you waiting for?" He smiled and walked over to me putting an arm around my waist. "You know you changed?" he said out of nowhere. 'Where did that come from?' I thought.

"Really, how so" I asked honestly curious looking up into his mesmerizing eyes. "Don't take this as a bad thing" he started afraid I would be offended. "I won't" I reassured him as we walked side by side.

"It's that when I first met you, you didn't seem like the kind of girl who would sneak out of the house after curfew to meet up with her boyfriend. Now look at you. Little Cammie's all grown up" he said brushing away an imaginary tear. I punch his arm lightly, "It all had to do with a guy named Josh Abrams. " I responded with a flip of my hair. He chuckled making me smile.

Soon we were walking in silence enjoying the presence of each other. I was so distracted by our conversation I didn't even know where we were going until I saw a familiar landmark, the old rusty sign of a pizza place. Also known as the place of our first date together. I looked at him in disbelief. "I can't believe you" I said still shocked but with a smile on my face. He just nodded and grabbed my hand pulling me inside. And this time I didn't protest.

It brought back so many happy memories sitting in that booth looking around like it was the first time. "I can't believe you did this" I thought aloud. Josh continued to smile at me, "I knew you would love it" he said patting my knee. It was the little sedimental things that he did that made me fall in love with Josh all over again.

It was long until we were talking and he was making me laugh again. The pizza was great, just like first time.

By the time he brought be back home, the sun was just beginning to rise. The rest of thy day would be spent with Abbey frantically making sure we have everything packed for tomorrow, which is exactly why Josh took me out today. This was our last date in New York and it was probably the happiest and funnest (if that is a word) moment of my life.

"Here we are" he said as we stood outside of my apartment building. I looked at my home for the past year, wishing I could stay here, and be with Josh and never have to see the bastard Zach again. "Cammie" Josh said pulling me out of my thoughts. "I'm sorry, I just don't want to go." I admitted feeling like a child. He hugged me and held me for so long I lost track of time.

"Maybe this is for the best" he said trying to cheer me up. Lets just say it worked since I was able to kiss him goodnight (just like our first date) and walk to stairs to the living room walking quietly to not wake up my aunt.

'This experience of reliving my first date, was one I would never forget' I thought as I drifted off to sleep, a huge smile spread across my face. Today was one of the best days of my life.


	18. Close encounters

Cammie pov

I didn't get much sleep the last night I stayed in New York between the late night date and exhaustion from the day before. Abbey didn't help at all. At the crack of dawn (1 hour of sleep) she woke me up to help her. If I didn't want to get in trouble for sneaking out, I would have went to the other room and fall sleep on the floor with my warm loving blanket.

Nevertheless I got my lazy bum up and went to help her pack. Needless to say, but we finished packing everything yesterday and all we were doing today was making sure everything was set for the flight tomorrow.  
Half an hour later I was bored out of my mind.

"Are we done yet?" I whined flipping through a magazine I read 600 times already. Abbey shoot me a look and I set it down instantly grinning at her sheepishly. "Now help me bring these boxes downstairs" she commanded. I groaned inwardly but grabbed the nearest box, thankfully it was light, and headed down the stairs.

And soon I found myself loading box after box into the truck in front of our apartment. What I mean is that Josh did all the heavy lifting and I sat around eating pancakes. I'm not joking aunt Abbey made me buy pancakes from ihop and she forgot about them and Josh already ate, so I don't see why I should waste the perfect pancakes when I could eat them.

Uneventful hours passed and soon enough it was the end of the day. One more day until Roseville. And the greatest part is that I start school tomorrow, did I mention tomorrow is also the day I move into Roseville. I. . I thought drifting off into a dreamless slumber. Only 24 more hours to go, I thought bitterly.

The next morning came sooner than I anticipated as I found myself running with my carry-on bag, my aunt and boyfriend beside me, to catch our early flight. I think I was running weirdly because the attendees looked at me funny. But can you blame me, it was 3:00 in the morning and I only had 3 hours of sleep. Plus I was too tired to make a decent comeback. However, Abbey surprisingly was full of energy. When i was on the verge of falling asleep, she was wide awake watching a movie. And snaking my arm to point at something funny. Lets just say I got no sleep until the last hour of the flight since Abbey if it weren't for Josh sitting behind us distracting her.

Surprisingly the hour of sleep did help since my drowsiness was replaced with nervousness and excitement. I was excited to see Macey and Bex and Liz after a year. I missed them a lot I wonder if they missed me. My thoughts were interrupted by Josh sitting down next to me saying "What's on your mind beautiful?" I blushed and kissed his cheek for the compliment.

"Just thinking about seeing my best friends in over a year. I wonder if they miss me like I do." I admitted out loud. He squeezed my shoulder in reassurance. "They'll love you, I know I do." It's always the little comments that he says that get me to blush. I leaned my head on his shoulder as the plane proceeded to land. "I just hope your right" I said.

"Please put your seat-belts on" the attendant announced on the loudspeaker. I looked over my shoulder at Abbey. She was in her phone playing flappy bird, typical Abbey. I squeezed Josh's hand, and he gave me a small smile. "Everything will be alright." He said. In a quieter voice he added "Nothing will happen to you when I'm here" I'm glad he said this because once we went to our new house, I had a new spring in my step and a new confidence. What would I do without my handsome boyfriend?

The house Abbey bought was beautiful. Of course I was going to move back into my mom's house, but I was always welcome here. Before I left the house in a new outfit,(black jeans, a black t-shirt that said bite me and a black leather jacket), my aunt had something to say.

"I hope you have a good day at school, you just need to go to the office to pick up your new program and be ready for a surprise ..." she said more but i stopped her a few words later. "What surprise?" I wondered. She smirked and said "You'll see" and pushed me out the door with my bag. Josh being the gentleman he was, decide to wait for me outside. He looked at my outfit before smirking "Nice outfit." I gave him a playful shove as we heading towards our doom. Did I say doom, I meant to say school.

The closer we got to the school the more two things were on my mind, the surprise my aunt was talking about and the reaction of everyone at school. That was when an idea struck me. I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and Josh stopped a few steps in front of me wondering why I stopped walking. I leaned into his ear and told of my plan. I think he liked it considering he kissed me and twirled me around. '"So I take it that you like it" I said giggling. He set me down nodding. "I love it."

With that said we walked the rest of the 3 blocks to the school hand in hand. And it was the longest 3 blocks I ever had to walk.

Finally after what felt like forever we arrived at the school. The second we stepped into campus, the plan was about to take affect. Josh walked on the opposite side of my winking before he put his sunglasses on. On the other hand, I strutted up the steps putting my own sunglasses on. When we walked together to the door all eyes were on us like we were the perfect it couple. We both wore black and leather jackets, sunglasses and an identical triumphal (if that's a word) smirk on our faces.

A few seconds later the 'whispers' started. Seriously these people need to learn to talk quietly, I could hear all of their comments. Some of them made me want to laugh out loud, but I realized that would mess up the plan. I looked at Josh next to me and saw he was trying to suppress a laugh because if what a girl said, I almost wanted to myself but the plan was more important.

"Stick to the plan" I said to him quietly unlike the gossiping girls and boys. Seriously didn't they have anything better to do? Although this is working out in our favor. See our plan is a simple one, to make a big entrance. By the time we were got to the office people were still talking about us. It's getting pretty annoying and I've only been in this school for like 10 minutes. Thankfully this was my senior year, if I had to be in this school even longer I don't know what I would have done.

"Hello dear" the lady in front if us said. I rolled my eyes through my glasses and Josh scoffed. "We're here for our programs" I said in a sickly sweet voice. The look on her face was priceless. It was a mix between scared, angry and pissed off. When she went to get out programs, we burst out laughing, not able to hold it in anymore.

"Did you see..her face?" I managed to say in between fits of laughter. He nodded replying "I know...hilarious" We were like that until she came back and we tried to act like we weren't laughing. Didn't work out well seeing as how she gave us a dirty look before leaving. Besides the outburst of laughter, the plan was working out just fine.

That was when I saw him. My whole body froze and I was unable to move. Josh followed my gaze and saw who I was staring at I'm disbelief. "Is that him?" he asked in a quiet voice so nobody could over hear. Still unable to do anything I nodded. I expected him to leave it like that, but I didn't expect him to walk over to Zach and the girls surrounding him dragging me by the arm.

"Josh no!" I hissed trying to get out of his grip. He shook his head and mouthed 'the plan'. I sighed and let him drag me.

"Are you two the new kids?" he asked straightforwardly. Josh smirked and said "Yeah, and your let me guess, Zach Goode?" Zach covered up his shock with a smirk. "So I see you've heard about me" I rolled my eyes at this. How could one person be so full of themselves? I thought as Josh responded.

"Not in the way you think." That was when the girls turned around. I almost gasped out loud. The girls turned out to be my best friends, Macey, Liz and Bex. And if that wasn't enough shock, Tina Walters walked past Josh and I and went straight to Zach. And gave him a kiss. To say I was shocked was an understatement.

"Babe these are the new kids" Zach told her motioning to us. She smiled and introduced herself. "Hi I'm Tina Walters. This is Macey, Bex, Liz and my boyfriend Zachy" I raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "And you are?" she asked trying to be polite.

When i was at Gallagher before Tina was always nice but she was the school's biggest slut. (a/n sorry to people who like Tina) "Awwww you don't remember me Zachy" I said mocking him. I saw Josh smirk in the corner of my eye.

"But surely you remember me Zachy-poo, we had such a great time last year." My voice was dripping with sarcasm. Realization finally caught up with him and everyone else.

"Cammie." He whispered making my smirk even wider. "Miss me" I said.

When they still had shocked faces I walked over to Zach and whispered in his ear, just so he can here and said "Revenge is going to be sweet." Then I pulled away laughing at his horrid expression.

Josh started laughing to as we walked away hand in hand. Our voices bounced off of the walls. And then we left, leaving them to their thoughts.

Zach pov

After she walked away with that other guy (and holding his hand if I might add), the girls and I were still shocked. "Did that just happen?" I said taking a moment for the information to sink in. And for the first time in everyone had nothing to say, not even Bex.

"What did she say to you?" Macey asked. I was silent for a while, still processing the while senecio. "Revenge is going to sweet" I told her in an unsteady voice.

I thought Cammie coming back would be a good thing, but it turns out the Cammie we got back was t the Cammie we knew. She changed and now everybody knows it.


	19. This isn't the title because its to long

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter! **

**Zammielover16-Lol the story gets more intense from here ;)**

**Kstarrox- The new Cammie's going to be staying for a while!**

**lovewords- Lol, yuor reviews always make my day! Thanks for reviewing and i hope you like this chapter!**

**hannahsyle- Thanks Chapter 21 should be up in a few days!**

**miaadventure-I also don't like Josh in the books either. All i can say without spoiling too much is that Josh doesn't cheat on Cammie ;)**

**Disclaimer Ally Carter own all except the plot and everything goes to their rightful owners. **

Chapter 20-That's what you get when you let your heart win

Cammie's pov

Josh and laughed all the way to our first period class. I didn't even bother looking at the teacher's name or the subject. Today was going to be a breeze, no one would give the new kids homework and lucky for me Josh was in all of my classes. I guess the school thought putting the new students together would help them "fit" in or something. Honestly i could care less. To me school was school, just a reason to get out of bed in the morning and a way to make children miserable for consecutive hours.

I was so consumed in my thoughts, i almost didn't even notice Josh was saying something. "Im sorry what did you say?" i asked. He gave me a small smile then said "What was the surprise Abbey was talking about?" I told him about the surprise Abbey said was awaiting us when we got to school, while we walked on the way to this hellhole. I shrugged, with all of my wondering and thinking, i had no idea of what it could be. "It honestly can be anything. Like it can be us having the same classes or that my mom is no longer the principle." (A/N sorry if i forgot to mention it but Rachel is the principle of Gallagher high) He nodded, baffled, just as i was.

Changing the subject i said "What was the room number?" He took out the crumpled paper from his pocket and read "224" I nodded looking at where we were, we were pretty close, 220 was the room we just passed. It was silent for a while, just Josh and I...and the staring teenagers looking at us as we passed. So much for the moment i thought as the room numbers increased signaling we were getting close. I was tempted to ditch this class and actually eat breakfast. All i had today was half of a piece of toast at 3:00 in the morning. But putting my stomach aside i decided this silence just wouldn't do, so i started a conversation.

"I just wish i knew what she was talking about" Josh laughed at the determination in my voice but agreed saying "I know, the suspense is killing me. I just keep wondering about what she could be talking about." I nodded walking into the room. What i saw made my entire body freeze.

"I think i know what she was talking about" i said breathlessly looking into the face of none other than my step dad, Joe. Freaking. Solomon.

"No way" I said grinning. He smiled back with the same enthusiasm, then opened his arms and I ran into them. Embracing him felt so comforting and familiar, I almost forgot about Josh until he cleared his throat. Students started pilling into the room when I introduced Joe to Josh.

"This is my boyfriend Josh, Josh this is my step-dad Joe Solomon." I told them as they shook hands. out of the corner of my eye I saw Joe look at him skeptically. I don't blame him, my last relationship didn't end well.

"Take good care of her." he warned or more like threatened. "If anything happened to her you'll have to answer to me" I felt bad for Josh, I wasn't the one being threatened but I still felt intimidated.

"Come on Josh let's get our seats in the back, I hear the teacher is boring" I teased. Before finding a seat I went to hug Joe one last time.

"I missed you" my muffled voice said. I could almost hear his smile. "I missed you too. Your mom and I are expecting you for dinner today." I couldn't wait for this day to be over to see my mom again. Don't get me wrong, I loved living with aunt but I still missed the women who raised me.

I pulled away since people were staring and joined Josh at the last two seats in the room. When I say down he gave me a warm smile and held my hand as we listened to the lesson being given. This day was turning out to be better than I thought.

And I turned out to be right since the next period I had, also included Macey, Liz and Bex.

"I'm sure they'll love you" Josh reassured me. Let's just say I was having a mini panic attack ever since I saw them through the window of the room. Thankfully they didn't see me yet due to my awesome stealth skills. Seriously I could be a real pavement artist. Anyway back to the crisis at hand, what should I say when I see them? What will I do? What if they hate me for leaving? It's not like I didn't tell them about it, and It seemed like the best choice at the time. But if I stayed in Roseville, I would have never met Josh and gotten over the bastard Zach. My mind kept wandering and thinking of possible scenarios and when I say possible scenarios, most of them end up with me, a giant dinosaur and ice cream.

"How are you so sure?" I countered feeling a sense of anxiety and nervousness. My whole body was shaking and I suddenly felt light headed and queasy. I think I might throw up my breakfast... And that made me remember that I didn't eat and I was starving. Right on cue, my stomach made a dying walrus sound. Josh disregarded that and I could tell he was getting annoyed that I was so negative

He grabbed my shoulders to stop me from shaking and forced me to look on his mesmerizing eyes. "Because I did". My heart skipped a beat at his words and started beating faster when he leaned in, and his lips coming closer and closer. Only he could make me like this after dating for nearly a year.

The kiss became more intense as my hands found themselves tangled in his hair and his hands cupping my face to deepen the kiss even more. The kiss lasted 4 minutes and 36 seconds and yes I was counting, it was kind of my thing.

"Did that make you more relaxed?" he asked smirking slightly. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"That was probably the most 'romantic' thing you ever said to me" I told him in my imitation of a girly voice to let him know how I really felt. If there's one thing that I hate the most is sappy moments and Josh knew that. And that is exactly why he did it.

"Oh you know you love me" he grinned. 'Less and less every second' I added in my head jokingly. This time I rolled my eyes just to annoy him, but a small smile found its way to my lips telling him was only joking, but even if I didn't he would know. Anyway, after the kiss and playful fighting all my worries seemed to disappear from my mind. So I guess Josh's sappiness didn't go in vain.

Kissing his cheek I pulled him inside ready to face whatever situation that would come up. He looked over to me giving me a are-you-ready look and I squeezed his hand to justify my answer. I'm ready I reassured myself as we walked in the door catching the stares of our fellow classmates. That seemed to be happening a lot lately.

I walked over to where they were sitting, it was by the corner near the window, our favorite spot when we had classes together. That brought back good memories making me smile inwardly.

"Cammie?" Bex said in disbelief, didn't se see my like 10 minutes ago? I pushed the thought away and nodded smiling.

Then they all attacked me...with hugs?! So I take it as a good reaction. "I missed you guys too" I chuckled at the tightness of the hug. We pulled away smiling mile long grins.

"Well missed would be an understatement" I laughed, Bex always had to comment in something. The day she has nothing to say, I would eat my hat if I had one. Note to self, buy a hat.

When we pulled apart they finally noticed Josh. Seriously were they not there when we made a complete fool of Zach? "Who's he?" Liz asked bluntly. So much for being discrete about it.

I pulled Josh(who was 5 feet away) closer to introduce him. Only one more intro for him left an we're done. Lets hope my mom is in a good mood. "This" I said grabbing his hand, "Is my boyfriend Josh Abrams"

They all looked at him closely and making weird faces and asking retarded questions . Josh looked to me in confusion, I chuckled lowly and mouthed "go with it". Shrugging his shoulders he stayed still and answered the questions they shot at him.

I was standing on the side on the verge of dying from holding my laughter in. When life gives you free entertainment, you laugh at whoever is falling or however the expression goes. A few minutes later they huddled together talking ( rather loudly) obviously about Josh. Josh and I shared a confused look with the eyebrow raised and everything.

"We approve" they said at the same time. At least something's never change. I shared a look with my best friends that sent us cracking up. This felt so good, just like old times... but with Josh there. Eventually we were laughing so hard and weird Josh joined us in our laughing fest.

The teacher was absent that period and we spent the while day catching up, and for Josh, getting to know them better. So far in the year I was gone, Macey has a boyfriend named Preston Winters. That ring a bell, wasn't he the ambassadors son? Liz has a crush on another computer nerd named Jonas and a last name that I forgot. Also Bex went on a first date with Grant Newman, aka the guy who dared Zach to break my heart. And no I'm not holding a grudge against him, my revenge is aimed towards Zach and him only.

By the time lunch time came around we were as close as we were before since we were all caught up in each others lives.

When we sat back down at our table to eat lunch my mouth watered from all the good on my plate. My stomach growled loudly agin, ruining yet another almost perfect moment. They girls (and their boyfriends) laughed making me glare at them and poke my stomach in annoyance. "Wait a second" I whispered-yelled to it. Thy earned my a few odd started from the boys. Everybody else was already used to my weirdness.

I looked up at Josh since he was wayyy taller than me. He grinned down at me and kissed the top of my head pulling my closer. How could I say no to that?

"Zach's watching" he stated in my ear. I blushed as his hot breath sent shovers down my spine. Trying to suppress a smirk I said "Let's give him a show" I kissed his cheek for emphasis. Oh this is going to be fun, I thought.

Let the games begin.

Zach pov

I glared at the sight in front of me. And the worst part was that I had the perfect view of it. My face turned into a scowl as Cammie laughed and slapped his arm playfully then kissing his cheek. My heart felt like it was breaking into seeing her so happy with another guy. I wished, no longed to be the person sitting next to her, holding her hand, kissing her.

"Hey Baby" Tina said walking towards me in what she shout hit was a deductive way. In reality she looked like a limping hippo. "Go away Tina" I said not even bothering to look in her direction.

"Come on Zachy" I ignored her and continued to stare at the couple in front of me. Now he was saying something in her ear making her blush. My blood boiled and I took every part of my will not to go there and punch Jimmy or whatever his name was in the face.

Tina followed my gaze and looked at Cammie. "Ew why did that slut come back" she wrinkled her nose in disgust. That was when I lost it.

"Don't talk about her that way!" I said in a dangerously low voice. She rolled her eyes at me and punched my arm playfully. "Oh Zachyy your so funny" She really needs to learn how to take a hint. I looked at them again, this time he was feeding her. I sighed and turned my attention to my phone, at least that was more interesting than Tina gossiping her heart out.

Suddenly a shadow spread across my phone, I looked up and saw Liz. "Hey Zach" she said quietly sliding into the seat next to me. I nodded at her in acknowledgment brier abandoning my phone and going back to glaring at them. "Your jealous" she observed.

"No I'm not" I said a bit too defensively. She shook her head smiling. "Keep telling yourself that." After I glared at her she added, "I'm just saying what I'm seeing" When I didn't respond she sighed and stood up to leave. "Just promise me you'll consider what I'm saying" I stayed silent as she turned and went back to her table.

It wasn't long until someone else approached Tina and I. "Mind if we join?" I looked up into the face I thought I knew so well. I guess that's what happened when you let your heart win.


	20. Let the Games Begin

**Zammielover16- Lol i had a lot of fun writing the last chapter especially the part with Joe! Don't worry zammie moments are coming!**

**mhernandez5- It's so cute right? **

**lovewords- Lol spoiler it's Cammie! I feel so bad for Zach ever since Cammie came back! Sorry for the late update i went on a short vacation and had no internet to update :(**

**Kstarrox- Lol thanks! I like some of their songs but im not a huge fan of paramore, i thought that the song really fit the last chapter :)**

**Believe514- Thank you! Sorry for a late update :((**

**hannahsyle- Sorry if i made this unclear or didn't thoroughly explain it . Basically he's dating Tina because he became sort of like a player because he wanted to fill in the empty hole in his heart since Cammie left. He would rather be with someone he doesn't like than be alone.**

**miaadventure- Lol sorry for the long wait! All i can say is that your really close! The next update should be really soon i swear!**

**And now the chapter you've all been patiently waiting! **

**Disclaimer Ally Carter owns all except for the plot. **

Chapter 21-Let the games begin

Zach pov

I looked up into the face of Cammie, a girl I thought I knew well, turn out I was wrong. I looked to the side at her boyfriend. Even in my head, I hated that the sound of that. Cammie should be mine. There I said it, Cammie should be my girlfriend and if it weren't for my own stupidity and pride, she would be in my arms. I glared at the guy in front of me, he didn't deserve to be with her. 'And you do' a voice in the back of my head said. I pushed that thought away angrily, and returned to my senses.

I guess I was spacing out when I was ranting in my head, because when I broke out of my trance-like state, I saw the two of them looking at me like I grew two heads or something. Only one thought was running through my brain, this is not going to end well.

"Umm...did you say something?" I asked. The guy next to Cammie looked like he was stifling laughter. It took all of my will power not to punch him in the face. I looked closely at Cammie's, but found her expression, blank, almost bored. Two can play at this game I thought.

"Can we sit with you?" she asked, her voice matching her expression. I nodded, scatterbrained and unable to make a sound. She shared a look with that guy and sat down. I felt Tina move closer to me. Great, now I have to deal with that too I thought bitterly.

"Sooooo..."Tina said trying to start a conversation after a long awkward silence of us staring at each other. Bad move.

"So how did you guys meet?" Tina asked as I glared at the couple in front of me, they were in close contact with each other. It made me want to throw up and cringe at the same time, I don't know which one was worse.

Smirking she responded saying "We met when I was in New York I just got out of a bad relationship with this a******. Yeah I regret the decision of ever dating him every day, but if I didn't date the pathetic loser I would have never met my loving and caring boyfriend, Josh." She put more of an emphasis on the words loving and caring, then kissed her boyfriend. He pulled her closer to him so that she was practically sitting on his lap with almost no space between them.

It made me sick, both physically and mentally.

But after registering her words, my heart sank even further. Why is she doing this to me, doesn't she see how much I want her back? No doesn't she see how much I _need_ her back? After seeing my heartbroken expression, a smirk worked its way up to her face...and her boyfriend's.

Finally after a long silence Tina spoke up. I never thought I would be glad to hear her voice. "Well Zach and I started dating a year ago. Our first date was a long romantic stroll in the park." This time Tina put an emphasis on the words dating and romantic. I saw a flash of anger in Cammie's eyes. This could only mean one thing, this is not going to end well.

Cammie forced an obvious smile and said in an overly sweet voice "Well Josh and I went to a pizza parlor on our first date. Then he walked me home. "Then she glanced at me as if she was disgusted, before adding, "Well I guess not every boyfriend can be a gentleman." Tina and I had our mouths in an 'o' shape in shock.

The Cammie we knew would have never said anything like that. Maybe the Cammie we knew, wasn't the ne we got back. Great now I'm making it sound like she went missing and was found again, like on the show arrow. **(A/N: who else loves the show arrow on the cw?) **My thought kept going back to this morning, and what she whispered in my ear. Her words echoing in my head over and over again, "Revenge is going to be sweet." I'd be lying if I said I wasn't terrified.

Anyway, Tina and I finally recovered from our shock. What made us aghast left them unaffected. For crying out loud they were practically shoving their tongues in each other's throat. And if the sight of Jimmy's face wasn't enough, this has to happen. I glanced at Tina and for some reason she was smirking. To elaborate, she then mouthed "Slut". But this time, I didn't say anything. Not because I thought she was, but because for once in my life, I was dumbfounded.

I cleared my throat to catch their attention. Nevertheless, they pulled away (reluctantly) and smirked. Jimmy kissed her forehead and she leaned into his shoulder. I pulled Tina closer to me. She tried to imitate Cammie by putting her head on my shoulder. It wasn't the same as them, they looked comfortable and I hate to say this but perfect. On the other hand here was me and my 'girlfriend', her hair in my mouth and my shoulder jammed into her jaw. I heard Jimmy give off a low chuckle. We glared at him and he put his hands up I surrender.

"Cammie, let's go" She grinned up at him, love clearly shown in her eyes and face. My heart felt crushed and trampled on every time I saw them together. Needless to say how many times I saw them together or just acting like a couple. I knew she was trying to make me jealous, but was it bad that I was considering I already have a girlfriend.

Well technically speaking, I didn't consider her my girlfriend, she was more of a distraction to help me get over Cammie. It didn't work since I'm am jealous. Damn Liz and her smartness for always being right.

They got up and walked away. As soon as they were out of sight, we broke apart not a single word exchanged between us.

"That was ...intense" she said. I nodded still processing what just happened, thy seemed to be happening to me a lot lately. Tina was also silent for a second before going back to gossiping. Once a blabber mouth always a blabber mouth. I zoned out lost in my thoughts. I realized I have to get Cammie back, even if it's the last thing I do.

-

-

-

-

-

-  
Cammie pov

I scoffed at them trying to act like us. Clearly it wasn't working seeing as their faces showed obvious signs of discomfort. Her hair was in his mouth and his shoulder was crushing her jaw. Still they had a (fake) smile on their faces. This was so pathetic.

I heard Josh laugh lightly and turned to see Zach glare at him. So far so good, or should I say Goode? Anyway Josh out his hands up in surrender.

It wasn't long until we got up and walked away. We laughed about their antics to try to make me jealous. Tina was the funniest.

"Did you hear her?" He asked in between fits of laughter. I nodded. "We met a year ago and went on a stroll." I imitated in a bad expression. We continued to laugh for a while, but eventually calmed down.

"So" he started. "How is your plan coming along?" I smirked feeling mischievous.

"Well since he was trying to make me jealous I can say that my plan of making him jealous and regret his choice is working." Josh squeezed my shoulder, and kissed the side of my head saying "That's my girl."

That comment made my smirk even wider, watch out Zach, the games have only just begun, and he will regret breaking my heart.

We were silent for the walk to our next class, just enjoying each other and our thoughts. When we were about to enter Josh started a new conversation. "So are you excited for your dinner with your mom and stepdad?" He raised an eyebrow for effect. Sometimes he can be a bit dramatic.

I laughed and shook my head, "One crisis at a time" He cracked a smile and grabbed my hand to walk inside of the room. I had my Josh, could I be even luckier?

A/N what do you guys think? Random question, does anyone else love the heist society?! I finished perfect scoundrels a while ago and now I can't wait for the next book to come out!


	21. Meet the Parents

Chapter 22-Meet the Parents

Cammie pov 

I. Am. . I am currently in my bed in my new room hiding under the covers like a 5-year old. I was supposed to go with Abby and Josh to my parents' house for dinner at 6:30, it is now 7:10. I just don't understand, I was fine when I came home from school and when I got dressed, but now my nerves are going crazy. I guess, I'm worried about facing them after all this time. 'But you faced Joe today at school; the annoying voice in the back of my head said. I hate to admit it, but my self-conscious was right (like always). I sighed burying my head deeper into my pillow. What ifs were running through my mind, each felt as if it were running a thousand miles per second. What if she doesn't like the new me? What if she's angry at me for leaving her? What if- 

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on my door. "CAMERON ANN MORGAN OPEN THIS DOOR THIS ISTINT!" I cringed, did I mention that I also locked my door. I pulled the covers tighter around me before saying "No!" as my response. I could practically hear her sighing as if she was annoyed (which I'm sure she was). "Cammie can we talk this rationally?" Well this is going to be awkward. How am I going to say this, 'Hey Abby, you know your sister, also the one who gave birth to me, well I'm scared of facing her because I left her and then changed in a way neither of us would have guessed.' 

"Cammie?" she asked softly this time. I reluctantly got up and unlocked the door. "Come in' I say going back to it on my bed. I heard the door creak slowly. Seriously, I'm not going to eat her. I didn't look us as she steeped foot into my room, to even when she sat next to me on the bed. "What's going on squirt?" she said squeezing my shoulder I hung my head in shame, now that I thought about it, my actions were childish and immature. "I'm worried about mom" I looked up to see her reaction, just an eyebrow raised urging me to continue. "I'm worried that she would be mad at me" Her reaction this time was...shocking. Abby started laughing and not your simple laugh, she was gasping for air in-between fits of laughter. Sometimes I wonder if she is even related to my mom. 

"What is so funny? I asked watching her make a fool of herself. The hurt was clear in my voice. That was when Abby stopped laughing. "I'm sorry" she apologized, her voice sincere but it didn't take a genius to see she was holding in laughter. "Ok, let's go, I'm ready" I told her getting up and making my way to the door. This was humiliating, having your aunt laugh right in your face. As quickly as I stood up, she pulled me back down that quickly. "Cammie, that's not what I was laughing about." I gave her a look of disbelief. "Enlighten me" I said, the look still on my face. She sat up straight, suddenly becoming serious. "It's funny that you think Rachel will be mad at you." When my facial expression didn't changed, she added "Cammie she loves you for who you are, and she understands why you left, heck she even supported your decision." I looked at her hopeful. "Are you sure?" I asked sounding like a child. The words came out of my mouth before I had the chance to think about it. But Abby didn't notice, or chose to ignore it, instead she pulled me into a warm embrace, catching me off guard.

"I'm positive." I smiled brightly at her. "Thank you Aunt Abby" I responded, my voice muffled by her shoulder. We stayed like that for approximately 2.39 minutes, until she pulled away. "Come on, let's go to dinner" She grinned like a maniac. I was too scared to reply, but nevertheless, I followed her down the stairs to the living room where Josh was waiting. I smiled sheepishly at him, which he gladly returned. We were on our way to see my parents, I hope this goes well. 

It wasn't until we got to the doorstep when I felt bit self-conscious about my clothes. I looked down at my old plaid skirt, scuffed flats and my black shirt with a butterfly on the front. As if he were reading my thoughts, Josh whispered in my ear "You look great." I smiled up at him in appreciation, he always knows the right thing to say. A few minutes after the doorbell rang, Joe answered the door. 

"Come in" he said ushering us into the house. "I'm so glad you could make it" I heard him say as I looked around the living room, it seemed as if nothing changed, and for once, that was a relief. "Thank you for inviting us Solomon." My aunt told him politely. Josh and I looked at her strangely before shrugging it off, just another day in Roseville it seems. 

"Joe are they here yet?" I heard my mother's voice from the kitchen. I can't wait to see her, and have an actual face to face conversation with her. Sure we talked on the phone, but it wasn't the same thing... Wait a minute, was she in the kitchen, as in cooking? We're all screwed. Not be a pessimist, but the last time my mom cooked, I almost got food poising. Let's just say I don't want to relive that experience again. "No Rachel we're in the bathroom" Abbey yelled. Now I can see where I get my sarcasm from. It was mere seconds before my mom joined our 'party'. "Well Abby I was checking to make sure it was really you after an hour." Smiling, the two sisters embraced each other. The guys and I stood awkwardly at the side of the room wondering what to do. 

"You can blame that on your daughter" Abby said smirking at me. I gulped, the nervousness from before coming back. My mom approached me, her face slowly breaking out into a huge grin, making me grin even wider than her. 

"Cammie" she whispered, and a second later she embraced me in the tightest hug ever known to man. Not that I'm complaining though since I hugged her back with the equal amount of strength. "I missed you" I told her. When we pulled apart, I could see tears brimming in the corner of her eye. "This year has been nothing without you." Now tears were threatening to fall from my eyes. 

"I don't want to ruin this moment but the food is getting cold" Joe interrupted. I kind of forgot that there were other people in this room...my bad. "You didn't make it did you?" I jokes, linking arms with Josh. The adults laughed as we walked into the dining room. I felt so bad for him, he looked like he was a fish out of water. Looks like something is going to change. 

And it did. 3hours later we were still at the table, only this time the food (cold pizza thanks to me...) was gone. Josh, Joe, Abby, mom and I were playing monopoly at the dinner table. This game getting intense, but the funny thing was, Joe and my mom were the ones making it intense. Also since they never played this game before (shocker, I only had it for like, most of my life) Josh 'volunteered' to help out my step-dad, meaning I forced him to do it. My plan was working, they were getting along well. 

In the end, Abby won the game, but to me that didn't matter, Josh was accepted by my family. And I know this because before we left my mom told Josh "Welcome to the family." I swear at that moment I could have burst from happiness, it seemed like there was some happiness in Roseville after all. I hoped Josh felt the same way he did. Judging by the big smile he had on his face, I'd say it did.

During the dinner, my parents and I decided that it would be best for me to move back in. I happily agreed, the move was to happen tomorrow, as soon as I came home from school. I couldn't wait!


	22. Second chances?

**Sorry for the long wait, i hope you enjoy this chapter i worked really hard on this :)**

Chapter 23-second chances? 

Cammie pov 

The next day flew by in a blur, from the uneventful day at school to the move. I looked around my new room, which looked almost identical to the one i had before. What can i say, it brought back memories. I hung up the finishing touches, a picture of my dad and i at the circus. I smiled, i remembered it like yesterday. We went a week before he had go back to the army, and we had the best time. The funny part was that we told my mom we were going to the beach but came home eating cotton candy for the next couple of days in a not so subtle way. Stilling grinning i put away my homework, turns out teachers give you work on your second day of school claiming it was "the middle of the year" i almost scoffed when i heard Madam Dabne say this. PLEASE middle of the year my butt, it was only October** (A/n sorry if i forgot the mention the exact month it was)**. And then Dr Steve said "we were seniors and capable of catching up on the work" i rolled my eyes, what work? October and September are merely a review of Junior year and an intro to the topics we were going to learn. So long story short, to add to my day i had to carry all my textbooks and do homework. I hate textbooks, they are fat, old since Gallagher high is cheap (note to self, tell mom to get new SMALLER textbooks) big and a waste of space, ,most of the time we barely even use them. 

I sat in my bed staring at the ceiling, all the familiar parts of the room make me feel welcome, and most of all they make me feel at home. I guess having your mom as the headmistress and your step dad as your teacher may seem awkward, but it does have its upside. For example you can complain about teachers (except Joe) and know most stuff that might happen so you'll be kept in the loop...most of the time . The downside is that if you get a bad grade or are slacking in your classes or forget to do a homework for your stepdad, they will find out . And then sit you down to have a long boring lecture about how education is so important and that just because my family works in the school doesn't give me the right to slack off and blah blah blah . Thats why i just suck it up and do my work most of the time, only procrastibating the bare minimum. 

With all my thinking and the homework, the strain of carrying 5,00 pound textbooks and moving into my new/old room i was exhausted when the end of the day came. It didn't take long for me to get into my comfy pajamas and crawl into my warm and inviting covers. I glanced at the alarm clock beside my bed before i felt my eyes closing and my dreams coming into my overactive mind.

It wasn't long until i woke up from a loud noise. I just hope it isn't my parents having IT again, I know it sounds gross but there was an incident a few years ago. I was young and it may be hard to believe but at one point in my life I was innocent, anyway I heard weird noises coming from their room. Like the weird child I was, I walked towards the sound and opened the door. Lets just say I couldn't look them both in the eye for a month. The image still scares me.

Anyway this loud noise wasn't my parents (thankfully), but it sounded like something hitting my window. My first thought was Josh. He would always be waiting for me outside of me, throwing a rock or a something small. It was fortunate that he had good aim, otherwise Abby would kill him for breaking her window. Jumping out of my bed, i rushed to pull on my shoes and a warm sweater before getting out of my room as silently as possible.

I opened the door hoping the creaking has stopped. When no noises we made i smiled triumphantly and continued my walk to the backyard that my window faced. I wondered what Josh wanted to do. Most of these late night meeting were basically dates, even if i was still half asleep. 

I could show him the gazebo, it used to be a spot i would go to be alone or to think, now it could be our spot. OR we could go to the park and have a 'romantic stroll' like Zach and Tina. Just the thought of what happened put a smirk on my face. My plan to make Zach regret hurting me by making him jealous was working, it was so obvious even a blind man could see it. I was getting closer and coer to the gate leading to the backyard. My heart raced just by thinking about Josh. He is my world. As corny a it sounds its true, he was there for me and helped me through my toughest times. We understood each other, he is like my second half.

As soon as i entered the slightly chilly backyard, all my thought about bringing a warmer sweater was gone, as was the smirk on my face. Standing in front of me was the one and only Zach Goode. My mouth formed an 'o' shape, like the rest of my body, it was shocked.

"Hey Cammie" he said after a period of silence, courtesy of me. I closed my mouth, still trying to get over the shock. What was he doing here? i wondered. "I want- no need to talk to you". I guess i must have spoken out loud. I studied his face closely, his eyes looked desperate, and so did his body language, but my gut was telling me to walk away. I decided to listen to my instincts, the last time i ignored my gut feeling i was the laughing stock of a party and my relationship turned out to be a lie. I was brought back to reality when he cleared his throat.

"No" i said dismissively. His face fell and for a millisecond i felt bad for him. "Please Gallagher Girl let me-"That was when i cut him off. "Dont call me that." i almost growled, my patience hanging by a thread. He seemed surprised, clearly this wasn't the reaction he was looking for.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Zach's voice was pained, just like his expression. My voice was cold like the wind surrounding us when i said "I think you know the answer to that Goode" He sighed closing his green eyes. He stayed silent for a while, and i for one was not going to break the silence anytime soon.

"Why did you leave Roseville?" he asked a little loudly in my opinion. Seriously, who's parents were upstairs sleeping, and could wake up at any minute? I responded by laughing dryly "If you don't know why you're dumber than i thought." He frowned not pleased with my reply, but i guess if i was in his shoes i wouldn't be pleased either. "Im being serious" i scoffed, Zach being serious? But one good look at his face was all it took for me to realize he wasn't joking. Sighing inwardly i responded "Sometimes goodbye is a second chance. " **(A/N shout-out to whoever knows what song thats from)**. His face fell giving him the look of an innocent child. I nearly laughed out loud from the thought itself, Zach could never be innocent, not even when he was a kid.

"Im sorry" he said, his voice sincere, but i knew better than to fall for that again.

"I think its too late for that." It was getting colder by the minute and i didn't wish to stay out here with Zach any longer when i could be in my warm blanket safe and sound. He stayed silent and i took that as my opportunity to leave, which lead me to turn my back to him and walk toward the door.

"Dont leave me" he whispered grabbing my wrist, restraining me from going back to my room. "Let go of me!" i whisper-yelled trying to get out of his death grip. I just hoped my parents couldnt wake up, and if Zach even made them stir he would wake up in a box halfway to the pacific. When he didn't let me go of me, my struggles against his grip become stronger,making him tighten his already death-grip even more if thats even possible. "Zach let go of me!" i repeated, this time louder. He shook his head and continued to stare at me. As if this night wasn't getting weird enough.

"Get off me." i told in him the coldest voice i could muster. He didn't budge one bit, ot even when i kicked him hard in the shin. I kept pounding on his chest and hitting him saying over and over again, "let go of me" or "get off of me" wishing he could finally let me go. I didn't like being this close to him, not even for a few seconds. What struck me as odd was that the whole time i was trying to get him to stop, he was silent...and staring at me. I wished he'd stop, staring at me won't get him nowhere and it surely won't make me regret and/or forget my revenge.

Deciding to take a different approach, i stopped struggling and stayed still, just a he was. "Why are you staring at me?" i asked my voice as cold as the wind surrounding us. Zach being the mysterious bastard he was, didn't respond, shocker right? Note the sarcasm.

As his response to my reply he pulled me closer to him (making me want to throw up from close contact). However i stayed still and looked him in the eye to find out what his true intentions were. I guess he took this as a good thing because he smiled. Thats weird, wasn't he a certain smirker? Anyway he leaned down because of our height difference (curse my shortness) and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. The chills i got weren't from the wind.

He looked deep into my confused blue eyes when he said "Just remember i still love you."

-

-

And then he kissed me.


	23. Only know you love her when you

Chapter 25-only know you love her when you let her go

Zach pov (haven't seen that for a while)

The night before

I walked out of the backyard as fast as my legs could take me. I don't have a death wish, and staying there any longer would make my death come true. I guess you can say I am not Solomon's favorite person. However I can't judge him, I mean I did break Cammie's heart. Contrary to popular belief I love Cammie and never intended to hurt her. I made a mistake and suffered greatly from it. I AM SUCH AN IDIOT I thought walking down the street. I had no idea where I would end up, but it's not like I cared.

I cannot fathom how she could move on so quickly. Bex says Cammie was heartbroken, but I believe I suffered more. I was the one who stayed here! I was the one to be alone for a year without here. I was- scratch that I am the one who has to see her with another man. She can do so much better than him. 'And you think you're a better fit for her?' the little voice in the back of my head said ruining my train of thought. I groaned running a hand through my already messy hair. My feet were the only sound on the street, but I didn't notice. All I heard was Cammie's voice echoing in my head over and over again.

"I have a loving and caring boyfriend"

"I didn't come back for you"

"I moved on, and I think it's time for you too"

Maybe I should try to respect her decisions and try move on. How did that saying go, if you love something set it free, if it didn't come back it was never yours? Perhaps I should follow that. Maybe she was right and it was time for me to move on. Maybe it is time to let her go. She has Jimmy and if he makes her happy who am I to stand in the way of her happiness? Cammie deserves to be happy, which is why I made my decision, I am going to let her go and hopefully move on, it's the right thing to do, no matter how much I hate to admit it.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I realized where I was. My subconscious brought me to a gazebo, to be more specific the gazebo where I went to everyday after Cammie left to New York. I tried to get over her but my efforts were futile, thus leading me to the situation I am in now. I leaned against the side of it just left with my thoughts and the wind. "Goodbye Cammie" I whispered, my words gone with the wind.

It wasn't long until I was laying in my bed, wide awake thinking of a girl with blonde hair. This is going to be a long night.

The next day at school...

The drive to school was boring, and long. I think that's what I get asking Jonas to drive me to school. He is the slowest and most boringest (if that's even a word) driver I ever met. All he talks about is science and drives at a steady 25 miles per hour. I honestly don't get why Liz likes him, no offence I mean he is one of my closest friends but how could someone be that dull? To pause for a moment on the subject of Liz and Jonas. It is so obvious that they like each other, but both of them are too stubborn to admit it to themselves let alone to each other. Maybe I should lock them in a room together and not let them out until they tell each other their true feelings. Note to self, tell Bex this idea.

After driving a 45 minute car ride (which really takes 15 minutes), we finally arrived at the school. Why did my car have to be in the shop? Why couldn't I get a ride from Grant? 'Because you're still mad at him for the dare' my conscious said. I hate my conscious sometimes. I didn't hesitate to run out of the car as soon as it was parked. I couldn't get out of there fast enough.

My day was starting out ok, it wasn't the best, but on the other hand it wasn't the worse day I experienced. I was already halfway through the parking lot when I heard Jonas's voice. Groaning internally I reluctantly turned around and waiting for him to catch up.

"Hey what's up?" he asked as we walked towards the torture they called school. Is he serious, we were in the car together like 5 minutes ago? "Are you ok?" I asked. Normally he gets flustered like this when Liz is around. He nodded his head. "Never felt better in my life". Now he is as red as a tomato, and my only question is, where is Liz? I turned around and found myself searching for the petite blonde. It didn't take me long to find her, I just had to look in the direction of the crowd. Liz, Bex and Macey were going to school with Cammie today, I don't know why they felt the need to tell me...but I'm getting off topic. Cammie and Jimmy were still considered new so that's all people have been talking about, and they crowd around they sometimes. It got annoying pretty fast. I turned around and found Jonas already staring at Liz. I found their love adorable and frustrating at the same time. How could two people so smart be so clueless?

"You should tell her your feelings" I told him, scaring him slightly. He turned around, his face still red from being caught. "I don't know what you're talking about" I rolled my eyes, how is it that he has like a 99 in every subject? "Please, everyone sees the way you guys look at each other." He scoffed, making me roll my eyes once more. "It's so obvious even a blind man could see it." Jonas stayed silent for a while.

"Do you think she likes me?" I almost rolled my eyes once again, was he not listening to a word I was saying? "Of course she does" I said. Under my breath I mumbled (not so subtly) "I don't know you couldn't know". Jonas glared at me, only making my smirk wider. "You should tell her" I explained becoming serious for a moment.

"I don't know when to tell her, she's always so busy with school and her classes..." He was zoning out, he tends to do that when the subject of Liz comes up. "Look theirs a party tonight at Nick's place. Invite her and tell her then." I proposed. He thought about it for a couple of minutes before nodding in agreement. "You need a ride to the party?" He asked. "NO!" I said loudly and kind of rudely. Realizing my mistake I added "Um no thanks I'll just get a ride from one of the jocks." He shrugged his shoulder as if to say 'your loss.' I think I made the right decision.

Jonas and I walked in silence towards the building. It was only a couple of minutes until the bell rang. I didn't know where we were walking and before I knew it we were only a couple of feet away from Cammie and her friends. Being the curious person I am, I looked to see who Cammie was hugging. My first guess was her boyfriend, the second was her mother but I highly doubted that. For a strange reason I found my eyes still staring after her, even after my brain told me the consequences. I thought I was trying to get over her, but my actions said otherwise. Like I said before this is going to hard. 'Maybe the party will get my mind off things." I thought as she pulled away from what's-his-face and lowered her head. Just then the bell rang and I realized any thought I had about my ex-girlfriend would have to be postponed. Contrary to popular belief I care about my work but am not a genius like the brain couple Jonas and Liz.

"Hey Zachy-poo" Tina said from behind me. Damn it why didn't Jonas warn me, he knew how annoying she could be. I turned around to see where he was, only to find him next to Liz already deep in conversation. "Hey Tina" I said slightly angry. I hated being alone with her for a long period of time, which reminds me, I have my first 2 classes with her. Perfect, note the sarcasm. Remind me why I decided to date her again because I can't come up with anything. I cannot wait until this day was over.

And with that in mind the day felt longer than it actually was. I was extremely glad when I heard the last bell. Thankfully my teachers were a bit lenient with homework today so I didn't have to suffer that much. Now I could try to enjoy myself at the party.

I'll spare you the details of getting ready. Since I'm a guy it took me exactly 5 minutes to change. From the time I got dressed to the time I arrived was boring and uneventful. Plus I got a car ride from Grant and he didn't shut up. I tuned him off a couple of minutes into the ride. I got bits and pieces of his series of rants, it was mostly like "Bex...pretty...Bex...awesome...Bex". Did I mention how many times he mention her name?

Anyway, by the time we got to the party it was packed with students, some that I doubted even went to our school. It was your typical high school party, the music threatening to burst your eardrums and you could see people practically doing it on the floor.

"Hey dude" Nick said coming toward us with a bottle of beer in his hand. This should get interesting. "Hey Nick" I said grabbing a soda for myself. "I'm so glad you guys could make it." Grant and I shared a look before nodding. "Nice party" Grant said glancing at a very 'intimate' couple. Nick opened his mouth to say something but was distracted by a girl. What a shock, note the sarcasm. Now it was just Grant and I, and let's say the tension was almost unbearable.

"Hey Zach, I need to tell you something, and its long overdue." Grant told me starting a conversation. I groaned "If this is about Bex I'm sure if you asked her out she would-"He never got the chance to hear what I said because he decided to cut me off.

"Be serious Zach for a second. I wanted to apologize for being such an asshole last year. I should have never dared you to do that, and then force you to uphold it. It was wrong in so many ways. I'm sorry if I forced it upon you, I knew how much you liked that girl. I don't know why I did it, but I wish you could forgive me, even if it is a year late." By the end of it he was gasping for his breath. I honestly don't know why though, it wasn't like I said "go ahead Grant, don't take breaths when you talk". But being serious for a moment, and only a moment, I was surprised.

"Wow" I said after a moment of silence. He looked at me as if to say "really?" I shrugged "I'm not going to lie to you and say I wasn't upset with you, but I'm glad you apologized, even if it was a year later." He smiled, which needless to say creped me out. "Which brings me to my next question." Grant groaned loudly (earning a few odd glances) "Why can't you leave it the way it is" he complained. Ignoring him I said "Why did it take you so long?" That turned his smile upside down, or whatever the saying way, I never remember.

"I was scared that you would you know...hate me." Grant admitted. I had to stifle my laughter. He is acting like such a girl. Of course I wouldn't hate him, he's my best friend for crying out loud. Maybe Cammie and I would have made it, maybe we wouldn't have. Everything happens for a reason, and the mess I'm in is partially my fault. "Yeah it is" Grant broke my train of thoughts. How did he know, is he a mind reader or... I thought out loud again. "Yeah you did" I looked up to glare at my friend. I really have to stop doing that.

"Now about what you were saying before about Bex and me" I rolled my eyes. Can he get even more desperate? "Why does someone have a crush?" I teased. That was all it took for him to start bushing like a tomato, it was very amusing. "Look its Bex!" I yelled pointing to a random spot behind him. I wish I had a video camera to record his reaction. It was HILARIOUS. He was half fixing his hair and half turning around trying to look 'cool' but ended up looking like a retard. When he realized it was a joke I was already clutching the table for support from laughing to hard. "You*laugh* were so *laugh* funny I almost *laugh* died laughing.

"It's not funny" he glared. However this only made me laugh harder. "Then why am I laughing so hard?" I tried to calm down but the image was burned into my mind. After another cold glare from him I knew I had to 'sober up'. Let's just say it took me a while to calm down and stop laughing. "Ok, ok I'll stop." He raised an eyebrow obviously not believing me. Just then Bex walked into the room, well this should be interesting.

"Do you think if I asked her out she would say yes?" he asked. Picking up my drink and taking a sip I pointed towards where Bex was and told him simply "Ask her yourself". Of course seeing as I pulled a stun on him less than 5 minutes ago, he was reluctant to trust me. "Like I'm going to fall for that again." I laughed and waved Bex over when he wasn't looking. "As weird as this may sound I'm not joking". Grant snorted as soon as the words escaped my mouth. "And I'm a sparkling glitter fairy" I don't need to tell you who was behind him at this point.

"Wow I never knew you had so many sides to you." Bex teased poking him in the cheek. My work here is done. "I'll leave you guy to yourselves, I'm going to find Nick". Grant shot me a fleeing glance, but what kind of friend would I be if I didn't leave him alone with the girl he likes?

I walked away laughing, but what do I do now. Nick is probably somewhere drunk, I just left Grant, and Jonas should be talking to Liz, which only left one option, wandering around the house like a weirdo. I must admit, walking around by yourself is boring. I didn't even know where I was going until I was halfway up the stairs. Oh well I might as well keep walking, I have nothing better to do. I walked into a bedroom curious to see what was inside. Bad move. There were two people on the bed, under the covers. One of the heads turned at the sound of the door being opened. I recognized the person immediately. This was unbelievable. "Zach!" she said trying to cover herself up. I raised an eyebrow, I knew she wasn't a good girlfriend but this...was kind of expected. "We're over Tina" With that said I walked away, I wanted to do that for a while.

"Zach wait!" she called out after me. Ignoring her I walked back downstairs. "ZACH!" Tina almost screeched. Turning to face her I decided to keep my explanation short and simple. "Look we never truly liked each other, this is for the best. Have fun with what you were doing". Sighing she knew she was defeated.

After that my night was going fine, I chatted with a couple of girls, played pranks on a drunk Nick, made fun of Grant and Bex. All in it was a pretty productive day. And to add to my success I didn't even think about Cammie...that much. Guess what happened next?

I was walking casually towards a random room to see if Jonas was talking to Liz when someone slammed into me. It was quiet obvious that the person was drunk. Being the awesome guy I am, I caught the person before they fell. "Are you ok?" I asked the blonde female. Giggling she turned to look up at me. Crap. For those of you who haven't guessed it was Cammie and she was drunk.

"What are you doing here?" I asked calmly setting her on her feet. She stumbled, still giggling, clearly drunk. "What's the problem Zachy?" she slurred. I looked around the room, hoping to see one of her friends. Heck I would even be happy if I saw her boyfriend. When I turned around she apparently fell to the ground, tripping on who knows what, while still managing to laugh. What do I do? What do I do? I repeated in my hand, almost like a chant.

Then an idea popped into my brilliant skull of mine. Scooping her off the floor I set her in my arms bridal style. Next I walked up the stair carefully, the last thing I wanted was for both of us to be on the floor. Surprisingly we made it up the stairs and into an empty room.

I set her on the bed and tucked her in. "Goodbye Cammie" I said kissing the top of her head. I pulled away and was about to walk down the stairs when I heard her voice.

It took 5 words and 6 syllables to make me turn around completely shocked. "I think I like you".


End file.
